¿TRES PARA MI?
by darky1995
Summary: Bella,Edward.Jasper y Emmet caen en un juego erótico que podría cambiarlo n cada desafío sexy, se hace más claro que en el fondo, Bella desea no a uno, ni a dos, sino a sus tres amigos que siguen solteros.¿Tendrá que escoger?.TH.
1. prologo

Bueno este es mi primera adaptación así que lo único que les voy a decir es que sean compasivas y sobre todo **muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic!**

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

* * *

Prólogo

Tres hombres, una marimacho...y un juego erótico que podría cambiarlo todo.

Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Jacob...y Bella.

Nunca había importado que Bella fuera la única chica del grupo. Siempre ha sido un marimacho, de todas maneras. Sólo una de los chicos.

Entre el trabajo y los jueves de Tele adictos, la vida es bastante buena. Claro, no hay hombre vivo que pudiera traspasar esa cerrada amistad, pero gracias a sus chicos y sus juguetes, ella tiene un montón de material de fantasías. Es una situación ganar-ganar. Hasta que la boda de Jacob se realiza en Cozumel, y los deberes de Bella como "padrino de boda" toman un giro perverso.

A través de lo que parece ser un juego sucio por las nuevas novias de Jacob, Bella se encuentra en una excursión en una tierra decididamente decadente, jugando "La Carrera Erótica".

Con cada desafío sexy, se hace más claro que en el fondo, ella desea no a uno, ni a dos, sino a sus tres amigos que siguen solteros.

Son la única familia que ha conocido. No puede imaginar vivir sin ellos. ¿Tendrá que escoger? ¿O la puntuación final será de tres a uno?

* * *

Bueno este fic esta dedicado a mi besta paolitha! **gracias por todo mi reina**!


	2. la boda

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

* * *

-Y ustedes, Jacob Black, Renesmee Cullen y Alice Brandon, ¿se toman los unos a los otros para ser marido y mujeres? ¿Se honrarán y guardarán los unos a los otros, renunciando a todos los demás, durante el tiempo que vivan?

-Lo hago.

-Lo hago.

-Yo también.*

Bella resopló ante la respuesta de Alice, y la pequeña y tranquila concurrencia comenzó a reír entre dientes. Incluyendo al notario público que realizaba la íntima boda en la playa. Jake la contuvo con una mirada de advertencia y ella bajó su cabeza excusándose mientras la ceremonia siguió.

Esto era un poco surrealista. Era bastante extraño que Jake se estuviera casando con sus _dos_ novias de hace mucho tiempo. Bien, técnicamente sólo con Nessie, aunque ambos habían firmado un acuerdo pre-nupcial que incluía a Alice. Pero para empeorar el asunto, él le había pedido a Bella que fuera su padrino de boda. Ella. No Jasper o Emmet, ni siquiera Edward. De todos sus amigos de la niñez, Jake escogió a su única compinche femenina para el trabajo.

Echó un vistazo a través de sus pestañas a sus compañeros padrinos. Incluso en pantalones cortos con impresiones hawaianas, chaquetas de smoking sin mangas y pajaritas, el grito de la moda para la élite de la boda en Cayo Hueso, eran un impresionante grupo de hombres.

Sus hombres.

Ellos habían sido sus mejores amigos desde que podía recordar, desde el sexto grado. Protegiéndose los unos a los otros de los matones de la escuela y de los padres distantes, celebrando los éxitos y condoliéndose por los corazones rotos. Siempre juntos. Jacob había sido el último en unirse a su variopinto equipo…y el primero en dejarlo. Ella suspiró. Ah, todavía podrían pasar ratos juntos, y no era como si Renesmee y Alice no fueran maravillosas, pero no sería lo mismo.

Este era el principio del final. Pronto los demás se contagiarían del microbio de sentar cabeza. Todos eran hombres atractivos y exitosos en la flor de la vida. No estarían solteros por mucho tiempo. Y luego Bella estaría sola. No más viajes de campamento, no más Fiestas de Tele adictos del jueves por la noche. No para ella.

¿Era una persona horrible por pensar eso? ¿Por preocuparse por ella egoístamente en vez de desearles lo mejor? Probablemente. Pero maldita sea, odiaba el cambio.

-Despierta, Bells.- Edward le dio un codazo, y ella alzó la vista, ruborizada ante las miradas expectantes que recibía.

-¡oh!- Deslizó sus dedos dentro de los pantalones cortos, demasiado pequeños que estúpidamente había permitido que los muchachos compraran para ella, sacando los tres anillos grabados. -Lo siento.

Renesmee soltó una risita y Jacob sólo hizo rodar sus ojos, sonriendo mientras tomaba los anillos de las manos húmedas de Bella. Ella vio al joven torpe y desgarbado de su niñez en aquella sonrisa y sus ojos se empañaron mientras él decía sus votos. Simple, honesto y con humor suficiente para ser perfectamente Jake.

-Dejemos que el amor que estos tres han encontrado entre ellos sea nutrido y apoyado por todos los que estamos como testigos aquí hoy. El amor es un regalo raro. Viene en muchos paquetes y formas, cada una única…cada una, una bendición.-

Primero Renesmee, luego Alice, recibieron un beso profundo y apasionado de su nuevo esposo. Las cejas de Bella tocaron el nacimiento de su cabello cuando las dos mujeres envolvieron sus brazos alrededor de la otra y, sin ninguna vacilación, presionaron sus labios suavemente, tiernamente.

Emmet, siempre el que tenía menos inhibiciones, soltó un ruidoso aullido de lobo. -Pienso que hablo por cada hombre aquí cuando digo, amén a _eso_.-

Bella se inclinó alrededor de Edward para golpear a Emm en el estómago. -Qué manera de arruinar el momento, Sr. Romance.

-¡Eh!, soy romántico. Pregúntale a _cualquiera_.-

-¿No quieres decir, pregúntale a todos?- Bella escuchó el murmullo bajo de Jasper, y su frente se arrugó con preocupación.

Él había pasado tiempos difíciles cuando Emmet admitió su bisexualidad al grupo. Jasper y Emmet habían sido inseparables antes de eso. Ahora, a pesar que habían pasado cinco años desde su anuncio de borracho, las cosas todavía no eran las mismas entre ellos. Y aquella olla había sido revuelta por Renesmee y Alice en el obvio afecto que se tenían la una hacia la otra.

¿Mencionó ella que odiaba el cambio?

-Gracias a todos por venir. Ahora vayamos al barco antes de que se marchen sin nosotros. ¡Próxima parada, Cozumel!- Renesmee hizo un pequeño baile en la arena y ambas novias giraron para lanzar sus ramos a la pequeña muchedumbre de familia y amigos.

El de Alice fue cogido por la tía de Jake, Sue, el único miembro de su familia en responder a la invitación*. Ella les había dicho que las ovejas negras tenían que mantenerse juntas, pero Bella estaba agradecida de que Jake la tuviera para apoyarse. Todos ellos se apoyaban en ella. Incluyendo a Bella, quien había vivido bajo su techo desde que tenía quince años hasta que se graduó de la escuela secundaria. Todos necesitaban una Tía Sue.

Sonreía ante la belleza de cincuenta y tres años de edad, que sostenía su premio y chillaba como si hubiera ganado la lotería, cuando vio un misil de orquídeas y lavanda volando hacia ella.

Las manos de Bella se levantaron con los instintos de un receptor experimentado, salvando su cara de una verdadera muerte florida. Miró hacia abajo al diseño delicado. Diablos.

-Buena captura.-alabo Jasper.

-Es por eso que ella es el padrino-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa bailando en su cara.

-Supongo que eres la siguiente, _Mario_.

Bella los miró ferozmente a todos por turno, guardando su mirada más maligna para Edward, quien sólo levantó la ceja y sonrió. Él la volvía loca, por demasiadas razones para contarlas. No siendo la menor de ellas su persistencia en tomar su segundo nombre, el cual odiaba, y masculinizarlo.

Renesmee chilló y Bella miró hacia arriba para ver a Jake levantarlas a ella y a Alice sobre cada hombro, llevándolas fácilmente en la inclinación arenosa hacia el _Tren de la Concha_, el tranvía turístico que los llevaría de regreso al barco de crucero.

-Esperen, chicos, le prometí a Jake que conseguiría una foto de ustedes cuatro en esos grandiosos trajes. Colóquense juntos.

Tres pares de fuertes manos masculinas tiraron de ella más cerca ante la orden de Sue, justo en el medio. Ella cerró sus ojos ante su calor. Dios, ellos olían bien. Todos. Estaba enferma desde el desayuno. Debía ser esa la razón por la que tenía este deseo repentino de frotarse contra ellos. Demonios, tal vez las bodas jodían sus hormonas, recordándole que era una chica.

-Espera, Tía Sue. Necesitamos una más. Quítensela chicos.- Emmet agitó sus cejas hacia Bella, desabotonando su chaqueta de smoking y su camisa con toda la destreza de un bailarín exótico. -oh. Estoy tan caliente. Me estás encendiendo.- Su entrega monótona los tenía a todos riendo a carcajadas, y ella sonrió. Así era como debía ser. Toda luz y diversión y ninguno de ellos teniendo alguna idea de lo que ella realmente estaba pensando. Triste, pero ser amiga de un grupo de sementales calientes le hace a una guardar algunas cosas para si misma. Todos giraron hacia ella con sus brazos extendidos y Bella casi se cayó riendo. -oh, Dios mío. ¿Cuándo consiguieron esas?

Edward, Jasper y Emmet sonrieron abiertamente ante su placer. Todos vestían camisetas rojas cubiertas con llamas color oro y naranja. Las letras en negro eran audaces e inconfundibles. Sus ojos se nublaron otra vez, esta vez con lágrimas de alegría.

_Los Diablos de Bella_.

La tía de Jake tomó la foto. -No tiene precio.

Sí, pensó Bella, ellos no lo tenían.

* * *

**Bueno acá dejo el primer capi!**

**Espero que les guste y gracias por los alertas, favoritos y sobre todo por los reviews! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar este fic!**

* En el original: _Me three_ (Yo tres). Es un juego de palabras intraducible entre la expresión _Me too_ (Yo también) y _Me two_ (Yo dos) que se pronuncian muy parecido. Por razones obvias Alice cambió el dos por el tres en la expresión. Preferí dejarlo como: _Yo también_.

* En el Original _RSVP_: es la abreviatura de _Répondez S'il Vous Plaît_, una expresión francesa, que traducida al español significa "Responda, por favor". Este código, agregado al final de las invitaciones, significa que el anfitrión está solicitando al invitado que responda la invitación, para poder saber si el invitado irá al evento.


	3. aceptando lo inevitable

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

* * *

-Estoy tan contenta de haber traído uno extra. Sabía que te verías así de sexy en un bikini-Renesmee miraba a Bella de arriba abajo deteniéndose a admirar sus pechos que sobresalían del pequeño bikini azul.

-No puedo creer que sean reales. Yo mataría por un par así.

Bella iba a matar a Jake. ¿No debería él estar en su suite de luna de miel, haciendo cosas locamente pervertidas con sus nuevas desposadas? En cambio, él y los otros chicos habían desaparecido, dejándola sola con Alice y Renesmee. Ellas la habían convencido de tomar un poco de sol en la piscina y al parecer, su traje azul descolorido de una sola pieza no estaba permitido en la fiesta.

Ajustó los estrechos triángulos que estaba segura apenas cubrían sus pezones. Renesmee tenía una figura agradable, pero la parte de arriba del bikini era demasiado pequeña. La pesadilla de la existencia de Bella habían sido siempre sus pechos. Sin importar cuán compacto o deportivo era el resto de su cuerpo por una vida de juegos con los chicos, sus pechos nunca se redujeron ni una sola talla de copa. "_Pechos porno_" los había llamado Jacob una vez. Antes de que Edward y Jasper le pegaran en la mandíbula.

-Oh, relájate Bella. Solo recuéstate, disfruta las margaritas por cortesía de la boda y dinos todo sobre Jake cuando era un adolescente con las caliente- La risa de Renesmee era contagiosa, y bastante pronto, fuera por el alcohol o la compañía, Bella se encontró relajada. Y compartiendo historias.

-¿Tu – tu quieres decir que él en realidad pensó que su… que _eso_ era…?

-Lo juro. Y estaba demasiado asustado de que el doctor le dijera a su madre, así que Edward y yo tuvimos que llevarlo a la ciudad más cercana mientras Jasper y Emmet lo cubrieron con una ridícula historia de pesca.

Alice expulsó a chorros su margarita, y las tres muchachas gimieron con humor renovado mientras la secaban con la toalla. -Ustedes pensarían que esa cosa está hecha de oro por la manera en que van alrededor de ella.

La sonrisa de Renesmee era astuta. -Bueno, la de Jake, sin duda, vale su peso en oro. Las cosas que puede hacer…mmmmmm.

-Lalalala. Demasiada información, gente. Amiga y socia de negocios aquí. No necesito saber nada sobre lo que él puede hacer con cualquiera de sus trozos y piezas.

Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia Bella. -Vamos, niña. ¿De qué estás hecha, de piedra? Has estado rodeada por cuatro de los hombres _más perfectos_ sobre el planeta. Cuando Jake me presentó por primera vez a su grupo casi llegue al clímax antes del postre. Y tú no sólo trabajas con Edward, sino que pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo libre unida a los tres por sus caderas. Dime que no has fantaseado sobre uno o varios de ellos en todo el tiempo los has conocido, y te diré que tengo algunas ex-novias en las que podrías estar interesada.

Bella se ahogó sobre su bebida. Era difícil acostumbrarse a los chismes femeninos. Nunca había sido buena en ello. La maldición de ser una _marimacho_. Denle una caña de pescar o una montaña para escalar, pero por favor Dios, sálvala de las conversaciones en el servicio de señoras.

-Por supuesto que sé que ellos son magníficos. Soy de la que todas sus aspirantes a novias se hacen compinches con el fin de que hable a favor de ellas. Pero hemos sido amigos siempre. Y algunas cosas son más importantes que mi vida sexual, o la falta de ella.

Renesmee frunció el ceño. -Mira, eso es lo que no entiendo. Eres el sueño húmedo de todo hombre. Te gusta el fútbol, tienes el cuerpo de una bailarina exótica, sin ánimo de ofender, y eres la co-propietaria de una cadena de tiendas de artículos de deporte increíblemente popular. ¿Cómo es que estás todavía soltera?

Bella resopló. -¿Tienen hermanos mayores?-Ambas chicas sacudieron sus cabezas. -Bien, yo tengo cuatro; Cuatro hermanos sobre protectores, irritantes, pero bien intencionados. Para ser justa, Jake nunca se unió realmente a los otros en lo que hacían. Pero no ha habido todavía un hombre que pueda pasar las pruebas.

-¿Pruebas?- Ambas muchachas hablaron al unísono. Alice llenó el vaso de Bella con más margarita helada. Ella asintió. -Ellos tienen un sistema. Jasper va por el cerebro. Él los interroga intensamente, los prueba, trata de hacerlos equivocarse. Si aprueban una conversación con él, Emmet toma el relevo. Él es tan intenso, nunca sabes si va a humillarlos, golpearlos, o ambos. Si el hombre es lo bastante determinado para sobrevivir a ese encuentro, el peso pesado es llamado.

Renesmee colocó el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, fingiendo desmayarse.

-Edward. Ese es un alto, bien formado y sexy pedazo de hombre.

Bella hizo rodar sus ojos, aunque en secreto estaba de acuerdo. -Sí, él es una leyenda en su propia mente. Mister Universo hace que del susto se caigan los pantalones de cualquier pretendiente que quede en pie y, ¡zas!, ninguna vida sexual para Bella.

Alice sacudió la cabeza como para aclararla de su niebla de margarita.

-Entonces, espera un segundo. ¿Estás diciendo que tus amigos entre comillas espantan todas tus citas? Eso me enojaría en serio. ¿Por qué los dejas estar en cualquier lugar cerca de un novio probable? Suena como si tu apuesta más segura sería evitar presentárselos.

-Yo nunca podría hacer eso.- El tono de Bella era firme. -Quiero decir, eso me vuelve loca, pero por otra parte, ¿por qué querría yo a alguien que no pueda manejar a los chicos? Ellos son mis mejores amigos. Edward, Jasper y Emmet, ellos son mi familia. También Jake. Sin lugar a dudas, los escogería siempre.

Renesmee sostuvo su mano. -Puedo estar bebida y mareada con la dicha de la recién casada, pero tengo una teoría.- Zigzagueó un poco en su silla reclinable antes de señalar a Bella. -Tú los amas.

-Por supuesto que los amo.- dijo Bella como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años.

-No, no. Tú los _**amas**_.

Bella se enderezó. -No seas ridícula. Prácticamente somos parientes.-dijo Bella sin poder creer lo que Renesmee le decía.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. -Ni siquiera un poco emparentados. Soy una enfermera, sé de esas cosas. Y amándolos o no, definitivamente los deseas. A los tres.

Esto era ridículo. -¿Los tres? ¿Si estamos delirando, por qué no añadir a Jacob a mi lista de fantasía?

-Tú no quieres a Jake. Confía en mí, seríamos capaces de reconocerlo. No, con él estás bien. Lo amas como a un hermano, y él se siente de la misma manera hacia ti. Pero es más que obvio que el resto de ustedes tiene…_tensión_.

Bella se retorcía en su silla. Los hombres eran mucho más simples. Ellos no recogían pistas sutiles, o notaban cosas que no querrías que notaran. No por lo general. Y si lo hacían, eran demasiados hombres para molestarte mencionándolo. -¿Tensión?-

Renesmee se abanicó. -Oh sí. Si sólo pudieras ver las miradas que recibes cuando les das la espalda. Lava caliente, compañera.-

-¿Quién me mira?

-Todos lo hacen, Bella. Edward, Jasper, Emmet. Por lo que a ellos respecta no hay otras mujeres cuando tú estás alrededor. Para gran decepción de la población femenina de Denver.

-¿Ves? Ahora sé que mientes. Ellos han traído citas a nuestras reuniones. Los he visto ligar con chicas en bares. Todavía recuerdo cuando Edward se ligo a Tanya. Estuvo una semana entera hablando de lo buena que era en la cama. Y que me dices de Jasper, el estuvo saliendo con Maria por un tiempo hasta que ella le metió los cuernos. Y con respecto a Emmet…bueno esa es otra historia. Diablos, tenemos llaves de las casas de cada uno. Y déjame decirte que, por la cantidad de mujeres _y_ hombres que he visto pasar por las puertas giratorias que ellos llaman dormitorios, ninguno de ellos está sufriendo.-

Alice llevó una fresa hacia su boca, masticando y tragando antes de hablar. -¿Has visto algo de eso recientemente? Porque hemos estado con Jake durante casi dos años, y la única mujer con la que los hemos visto, aparte de nosotras, eres tú. Emmet, a pesar de su bravuconería, no ha traído a nadie tampoco. Piensa en ello.

Ella pensó en ello. Ellas tenían razón. Los chicos no habían traído muchas citas recientemente. Y El Señor sabía que no habían dejado un hombre dentro de diez pies cerca de ella. Tal vez sólo estaban emocionalmente agotados por las citas. Tal vez habían caído en la rutina. ¿Quién sabía? Independientemente del caso, las chicas se equivocaban. Esto no tenía nada que ver con _ella_.

¿Pero estaban en lo cierto sobre sus propios sentimientos? Pensó en Edward, su protección, sus ardientes ojos verdes y ese cabello indomable de un extraño color rubio dorado con un toque de color bronce y cobrizo. El tímido Jasper, el Profesor de Inglés con el aspecto de un rubio Adonis, con unos ojos celestes que cada ves que los mirabas parecía que te perdías en el mas hermoso océano y un ingenio e intelecto que siempre la asombraban. Y Emmet. Emmy. Su cuerpo que te llevaba a pecar, sus músculos y ojos de un celeste intenso la hacían babear, pero eran su sentido del humor e irreverencia lo que ella amaba. Él siempre la hacía reír.

Oh, hermano. Estaba en _**problemas**_.

* * *

**Bueno acá estoy yo otra ves subiendo un nuevo capitulo!**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y otra ves MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, favoritos y alertas.**

**Este fic esta dedicado a paolitha! Gracias por tu apoyo y confianza sos la mejor!**


	4. tentaciones y mas tentaciones

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

-Miren, sé que tienen buenas intenciones, y puede que tengan razón. Cualquier mujer que los haya conocido por más de cinco minutos tiene un flechazo por _al menos _uno de ellos. Así que soy humana. Pero eso no significa que algo vaya a pasar.- Se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no soy como ustedes, no soy realmente buena en…compartir. Sin duda un defecto en mí, pero ahí lo tienes.

Renesmee se acercó para sentarse a su lado, lanzando un brazo amistoso sobre sus hombros.

-El amor viene en muchos paquetes. Eso lo escribí yo misma. De cualquier forma que lo encuentres, si te hace tan feliz como lo somos nosotros, entonces ese es el adecuado para ti.

Bella cerró los ojos con un gemido. -Si pudiera encontrar un paquete que los envolviera a todos en un chico, sería feliz. Juntos ellos harían al hombre perfecto.

-Ahora, ¡esa es una fantasía!- Las tres mujeres brindaron por el pensamiento, riendo tontamente.

-¿Les importa compartir la broma?-

Ahora fue el turno de Bella para derramar su bebida. La margarita helada de fresa empapó sus dedos y cubrió sus muslos. -Maldita sea.

.¡Uy! Iremos a buscar algunas servilletas.. Renesmee y Alice se pusieron de pie de un salto más rápido de lo que era prudente, considerando cuánto habían estado bebiendo, y desaparecieron en una masa tambaleante de risas femeninas.

-¡maldición! Eres un desastre, _Mario_.

-Gracias, Edward. No sé lo que haría sin ti para señalarme esas cosas. ¿Vas a ayudar o sólo a burlarte de lejos?

Edward rió entre dientes, quitándose su camiseta y usándola para secar sus muslos. Dios, él era magnífico.

-Ayudar, desde luego. ¿Piensas que las chicas están contentas? Jake está adormecido por el alcohol y no siente nada. La mayoría de las personas le compraron una ronda para celebrar. Si esa gente realmente lo quisiera le comprarían unas rondas de café, de otra manera su noche de boda será un recuerdo confuso de vomitar repetidamente y dolor.

Bella asintió, lamiendo el frío líquido pegajoso de sus dedos. -Es verdad.

-¿Qué es verdad?-dijo Edward con vos ronca.

Bella miró hacia abajo, notando que Edward todavía frotaba sus piernas con su camiseta de algodón. Frotando en una caricia lenta, circular que la estaba encendiendo un poco. ¿Un poco? Ella resopló. ¿A quién engañaba? -Que no deberías beber en tu noche de bodas.

-Ajá. ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda con eso?

-¿Con qué?- Bella encontró su mirada. Él miraba sus dedos que todavía goteaban la margarita. Antes de que tuviera una posibilidad para rechazarlo, Edward extendió la mano para agarrar su muñeca, llevándola hacia su boca.

Oh. Mi. Dios. Bella no se movió, apenas respiró mientras él deslizaba sus dedos uno por uno en su boca y los chupaba.

Ella presionó juntos sus muslos, no queriendo que el calor llenara su vientre, su sexo. Un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta, y los ojos verdes de Edward se oscurecieron.

Un chillido ruidoso, seguido de varios chapoteos de la piscina cercana hicieron que Bella tirara de su mano hacia atrás.

-Gracias, Edward.- Su risa sonó forzada, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer sobre ello. Tomó su camiseta y terminó de secarse antes de devolvérsela. -Creo que he bebido demasiado. Renesmee y Alice son una mala influencia.

Edward se puso de pie, su expresión tan cariñosa como siempre, a menos que ella mirara sus ojos. Estos contaban una historia diferente. -Bueno, es por eso que este barco de fiesta flotante era una idea tan buena. No necesitas preocuparte sobre tener demasiada diversión, _Mario_. Esta vez no tendrás que ser la conductora designada. Aún cuando, ya me conoces, yo preferiría estar de campamento.

-Te entiendo.- Gracias al cielo estaban de vuelta en terreno familiar. -¡Eh!, asegúrate de decirle a los chicos que no tengan _demasiada_ diversión esta noche. Los necesito a todos en su mejor momento mañana.

-Así es. La excursión en tierra en Cozumel.

Bella asintió, frotando sus manos. _La Carrera Fantástica_. Aparte de la boda, era lo que la había convencido de entregar el negocio a los supervisores y venir a este crucero.

Era justo como el programa de televisión, un juego de búsqueda de velocidad. Este necesitaría cerebro, encanto y resistencia. Y ella tenía los hombres perfectos para el trabajo. -Vamos a ganar esa carrera. Somos un equipo invencible.

-Sí. Lo somos. Les daré la información.

Edward dio vuelta para alejarse, llevaba su camisa hecha un ovillo en su puño, y Bella gimió. ¿Qué demonios fue _eso_? Además de una de las cosas más eróticas que alguna vez le habían pasado. ¿Y cuán triste y patética era aquella verdad? Mucho.

Tal vez cuando llegara a casa de estas vacaciones, volvería a pensar en llevar a un hombre a través del guantelete de amigos. Ella necesitaba algo, y estaba condenadamente segura que no era un beso amistoso en la mejilla. O una chupada de dedo. Aunque fuera agradable.

Bella necesitaba un hombre. _**Un**_ hombre. Si se lo decía a sí misma las veces suficientes, podría empezar a creerlo.


	5. ¡Empieza la carrera!

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

_**El itinerario fue cambiado.**_

_**Encontraremos a nuestros guías en la orilla del extremo del muelle,**_

_**Cerca del bar Tres Amigos, a las cuatro y media. ¿Conveniente, eh?**_

_**Jasper y los otros dos perdedores**_

¿Cuatro y media? Ellos atracaban a las dos de la tarde. ¿Por qué había cambiado el horario?

No le habían dado tiempo para pensar en ello. Renesmee y la tía Sue se hicieron presentes para desaparecerla en un día completo de tratamientos de spa. Nunca se había hecho una manicura antes, segura que sería similar a una tortura pero, en realidad se sintió bien.

Después de un facial, una envoltura corporal, un masaje de tejidos profundos y una manicura-pedicura, Bella se sentía como la gelatina. Feliz y femenina gelatina. Cuando regresó a su habitación y saltó en la ducha, eran las tres cincuenta y cinco. Se puso de prisa unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, deslizando su largo cabello castaño en una cola de caballo mientras corría por el muelle hacia las intensamente coloridas cabañas de compras que conforman Porta Maya, en Cozumel.

Entró en el bar, buscando una cara familiar. ¿No estaban aquí? ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde? Estaba a punto de preguntar a alguien la hora cuando sintió una palmadita en su hombro.

-¿Sra. Swan? ¿Bella Swan?

-¿Sí?- Bella giró y miró hacia arriba. Y algo más arriba. Un hermoso hombre rubio- que parecía apenas mayor de edad- le sonreía. -Oh, bien. Soy Mike y seré su guía y el principal otorgador de pistas esta tarde. El taxi con sus compañeros de equipo y dos de las otras parejas que juegan hoy, se acaba de ir. Jessica, mi cómplice, los vigila mientras yo la esperaba a usted y a otra pareja... y aquí están ellos ahora.

Oh, él tenía un acento. Alemán por el sonido. Un magnífico alemán menor de edad. Hablando de chicos buenos, ¿por qué no la habían esperado? Esa no era su costumbre. -Ellos me dijeron cuatro y treinta.

-Está bien, señora. No estaremos más que un momento detrás de ellos.- La condujo dentro del taxi que los esperaba. -Prometí a Edward y los otros que la mantendría a salvo.

Él dio vuelta para presentarse a una pareja que lucía adorable. De luna de miel. Y jóvenes también. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Cuándo comenzó la gente a llamarla señora? Sólo tenía treinta y cuatro. ¿Cuándo se había hecho de repente…mayor?

La pareja se le unió en el taxi, y ella se presentó. La esposa se ruborizó y miró hacia abajo tímidamente, pero el hombre le ofreció su mano para saludarla.

-Soy Ben, y esta es mi esposa, Ángela- Ben miró sobre su hombro al frente del taxi, donde Mike hablaba en tono bajo al conductor.

-Entonces, Mike. ¿Cómo te involucraste en este, um, juego? ¿Es un poco salvaje, verdad?

Mike dirigió una sonrisa brillante en su dirección. -Vine a Cozumel de vacaciones, justo como ustedes. Me registré para la carrera y conocí a Jessica. El resto, como ustedes dicen, es historia.

Bella vio un momentáneo calor brillar en sus ojos. Así que él y su compañera guía turística eran pareja. Que dulce. Ben se volvió hacia ella. -Usted parece muy agradable, Bella. Pero debería saber que usted y su novio van a perder. Mi Ángela y yo hemos estado practicando.

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su sonrisa creciendo ante la expresión satisfecha. -No cuentes con ello, compañero. Mis chicos y yo somos bastante competitivos.

Sus palabras levantaron una mirada sorprendida de los grandes ojos saltones de Ángela. -¿Sus…chicos? ¿Más de uno...?

Ella asintió, y Ben puso a Ángela más cerca de él.

-Bueno eso es muy, um, moderno de su parte, Sra. Bella. Pero todavía estoy confiado. Tan confiado que pienso que deberíamos hacer una apuesta. Doscientos dicen que mi Ángela y yo saldremos vencedores. O al menos, los superaremos.

Uh-oh. El pobre muchacho no sabía con quién estaba tratando. Si ella le decía a los chicos sobre la apuesta, y lo haría, ellos moverían cielo y tierra para ganarla. Esa era su forma de ser.

-Que sean doscientos cincuenta y estoy de acuerdo.- Se dieron la mano justo cuando el taxi se detuvo.

-Estamos aquí, damas y caballero. Déjenme llevarlos a que se unan al resto del grupo para que Jessica pueda decirles las reglas y darles los papeles que tienen que firmar.

Salieron del taxi en el corazón de la pequeña ciudad costera, y Bella fue directo hacia Edward y Emmet. -¿Dónde está Jasper? No importa, tengo que decirles enseguida. Aposté con aquella pareja recién casada que nosotros les ganaríamos. Doscientos cincuenta dólares, chicos. Ustedes saben lo que eso significa.

-Bella…Bella hay algo que tenemos que decirte también.- Emmet se veía perturbado. Pasó las manos por su pelo enmarañado color rubio oscuro y miró a Edward. -Hazlo tú.

Edward se burló de Emm, agarrando a Bella por los hombros. -Cariño…Bells…Esta carrera es –

-¡Bella! Bienvenida al Infierno. ¿Te han dicho ya?-Jasper devoró una botella de Dos Equis* en menos de un minuto. Él era abstemio. Y odiaba la cerveza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Decirme qué? ¿Estás bien, Jasper?

Emmet sacudió su cabeza. -No, no lo está. Esa es su tercera cerveza en los últimos diez minutos.

-¿Están todos aquí? -la guía turística llamo la atención de todos- Maravilloso. ¡Bienvenidos a _**La Carrera Erótica.**_

**Dos Equis: Marca comercial de cerveza producida en México.**

**Bueno aca estoy yo de nuevo subiendo un capi nuevo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado cabe aclarar que a partir de este capi INICIA LO BUENO! XD!**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se **_**tomaron el tiempo**_** de dejarme un REVIEW! Y muchas gracias a las chicas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alerta! No saben lo feliz que me hacen!**


	6. la apuesta

**Los personajes son obra de ****Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron un review y que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas! este fic esta dedicado a mi best paolitha!**

**te amo mi reina!**

**espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy!**

* * *

_-¿Decirme qué? ¿Estás bien, Jasper?_

_Emmet sacudió su cabeza. -No, no lo está. Esa es su tercera cerveza en los últimos diez minutos.-_

_-¿Están todos aquí? -la guía turística llamo la atención de todos- Maravilloso. ¡Bienvenidos a La Carrera Erótica!_

-La Carrera Erótica es Similar pero de ninguna manera enlazada con La Carrera Fantástica, y desafiando a un nivel _completamente_ diferente- La pequeña rubia guiñó un ojo antes de continuar. -Mike y yo nos conocimos en esta carrera, así que no tienen que ser una pareja en la línea de partida. Pero si no lo son, les advertiré que _definitivamente_ van a conocerse mucho mejor en la meta-

Mike fue a pararse al lado de la guía. Si Bella no estuviera congelada en conmoción, se habría maravillado por el extraño acoplamiento entre la animadora alegre y menuda y el hombre relajado y afable. Jessica levantó la voz para ser oída sobre la multitud bulliciosa que pasaba.

-Cada pareja…um…grupo recibirá tres pistas, y tres desafíos una vez que solucionen sus acertijos. Ya que uno de los equipos tiene más de dos miembros, dos de sus miembros tendrán que participar en uno de los desafíos y dos serán excluidos de otro, sólo para ser justos. Bien, ¿estamos todos listos? ¿Han traído sus cerebros _y_ sus libidos? ¡Entonces comencemos La Carrera Erótica!

-Mierda santa, salgamos de aquí. Estamos en la excursión incorrecta. ¿Cómo pasó esto?-Bella agarró a Jasper y Emmet por las camisetas de _Los Diablos de Bella_, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Edward para que los siguiera.

Edward no se movió, pero ella notó la vacilación en su mirada. -Fueron Alice, Renesmee y la tía Sue. Dejaron una nota para nosotros con nuestra guía. Ellas pagaron por todo esto, _Mario_, y prometieron reembolsarnos por la otra carrera. La que comenzó hace varias horas.

-Las mataré- dijo Bella con enfado aunque poco a poco era suplantado por el pánico y el nerviosismo.

-Lo harás después de leer su nota ridícula- Jasper rió sombríamente. -Les dije que esto era una broma, chicos. Debimos esperarla en el bar.

Bella extendió su mano y Edward le dio la nota.

"_Esta puede ser su única posibilidad. Ella los quiere a todos. Si ustedes la desean, jueguen el maldito juego. Diviértanse"._

_R, A y S_

Ella arrugó la nota en su mano, sintiéndose traicionada. ¿Cómo pudieron decirles a los chicos lo que había compartido con ellas en confidencia? Su rostro se calentó. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Conociéndolos, podrían ir en cualquier dirección. Tomándole el pelo y burlándose por el resto de su vida, o la misma distancia incómoda que Jasper y Emmet habían tenido desde que Emm les dijera su orientación sexual.

-Ella no se está riendo de esto. ¿Por qué no te estás riendo de esto, Bella?- Emmet inclinó su cabeza, su mirada alerta.

-Y-yo estoy, uh, eso es…-

Jasper aparecía asustado. -Ella tartamudea.

-Sí, lo hace. Y ella sólo lo hace cuando está tratando de mentir. Eres muy mala para mentir, _Mario_. ¿Alguna vez te lo dijimos?- Edward se había acercado, los tres rodeándola por todos los lados. Oh Dios.

-D-deberíamos irnos-dijo Bella con un claro nerviosismo.

-¿Dimitiendo ya? ¿Antes de que el juego incluso comience? Bueno, mi amor, parece que ganamos la apuesta.- La voz de Ben ralló sobre sus nervios ya raídos.

-¿Apuesta? ¿Oí a alguien mencionar una apuesta?- En instantes las tres parejas los habían rodeado, su nueva Némesis*, Ben, poniendo a todos al corriente de su pequeña apuesta colateral. Todos querían unirse a la diversión.

Una muchacha de aspecto gótico con acento ruso se presentó como Lauren. Ella sonrió con satisfacción mientras sujetaba a un hombre delgado y pálido, obviamente menor que ella, en un apretón poderoso. -He jugado este juego muchas veces. Ganaré sin dificultad.- Una pareja mayor de Inglaterra, ambos viéndose más como abuelos que como perversos intercambiadores de pareja, llegaron de prisa. -Ah, pienso que no, queridos. Quil y yo hemos tenido años de práctica. Podemos ganarles. Estamos adentro.

-Claire.-

-Vamos, amor.-

-Bien. Estamos adentro.-

La apuesta acababa de crecer a proporciones serias. Mierda. Edward se inclinó más cerca para susurrar en su oído. -Si nos marchamos ahora tendremos que pagar a toda esta gente por un juego en el que ni siquiera competimos. Un juego que podríamos ganar-

Su boca se secó, y ella tragó. -P-pero no queremos… quiero decir, ustedes no _**quieren **_hacer esto. ¿O sí?-

-Oh, yo quiero, cariño. Y pienso que puedo decir con seguridad que Jasper y Emmet quieren también. Podemos ganar esta apuesta para ti, Bella. Somos invencibles como equipo, sin importar el juego. Tú misma lo dijiste. Vamos. Juega con nosotros.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella miró a Emmet con duda. El bastardo sonreía de oreja a oreja. El asintió, estando de acuerdo con Edward. Jasper le dio un toque en el hombro, y ella miró hacia él. -Oye. No pienses en ello. Sólo hazlo- Él le dio una cerveza. ¿Tenía otra? La agarró y se la tomó de un trago, su frío sabor hizo poco para calmar sus nervios. Bajó la botella y miró a cada uno de ellos a los ojos. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que, de una u otra manera, no habría regreso si aceptaba su obvio desafío.

Pero oh, cuanto _quería_ aceptar. ¿Podría ella tener su torta y comerla también? ¿Tener su fantasía, ellos tres, y no arruinar una amistad de toda la vida?

Edward sintió su bajada de guardia y entró a matar. -Un juego, _Bells_. Eso es todo. Una noche para caminar por el lado salvaje. Sin arrepentimientos.

Maldición. Bella sabia que no podía negarle nada a Edward cuando le decía Bells.

Ella echó un vistazo alrededor a las otras parejas, su mirada conectó con un sonriente Mike. -De acuerdo, niños y niñas. Es una _apuesta_.

* * *

**_Sssssiiiiiiii ya empezó este juego de ganar-ganar! Espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy!_**

*Némesis: En la mitología griega, es la diosa de la justicia retributiva, la venganza y la fortuna. (es una de mis diosas favoritas!)


	7. colegiala traviesa

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

__

**Este fic esta dedicado a mi besta paolitha! No se que seria de mi sin tu apoyo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**

* * *

**

_Edward sintió su bajada de guardia y entró a matar. -Un juego, Bells. Eso es todo. Una noche para caminar por el lado salvaje. Sin arrepentimientos._

_Maldición. Bella sabia que no podía negarle nada a Edward cuando le decía Bells._

_Ella echó un vistazo alrededor a las otras parejas, su mirada conectó con un sonriente Mike. -De acuerdo, niños y niñas. Es una apuesta._

Firmaron los formularios y aprendieron las reglas del juego. Tenían que llevar insignias con un símbolo Maya, para asegurar que no fueran arrestados por la policía, y en caso de que uno de los lugareños tuviera que ayudarles con una pista.

Ella no iba a conseguir ver el museo o las ruinas de San Gervasio. Este no parecía esa clase de juego. No tenía idea de lo que implicaría, pero después de recibir su primera pista, comenzó a tener una idea. No era exactamente una pista de Jeopardy.

_"Sigue las señales hasta el punto en tu mapa._

_Si juegas bien, ella terminará en tu regazo"_

Emmet rió entre dientes, pero los otros hombres lo fulminaron con la mirada hasta un silencio arrepentido. Edward llevó la delantera mientras seguían el pequeño mapa que les habían dado. Giraron hacia un pequeño callejón, pasaron a varios hombres con carritos de baratijas turísticas, quienes echaron un vistazo a sus insignias y se rieron disimuladamente a sabiendas.

-Podría matarlos si quieres- El tono de Jasper era conversacional, pero la mirada que enviaba a los hombres era mortal. Él no actuaba como él en absoluto. Edward era el agresivo. Pero Bella no lo culpó ni un poco. Ella no se sentía particularmente normal.

-No. Guárdalo para las chicas cuando regresamos al barco de crucero. Jasper, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. No voy a pensar menos de ti.-

Su risa fue severa. -¿Piensas que esto es sobre lo que _no_ quiero? No lo es, Bella. Confía en mí. No, todos estamos adentro. Hasta el final. Dios quiera que sepamos lo que estamos haciendo.-

-Estamos aquí.-

Bella miró hacia la señal. Se veía como un bar ordinario. Karaoke, cerveza, nada sexual en él.-¿Va uno de nosotros a cantar?-

-De seguro perderemos.-

Emmet se rió de Jasper, dándola palmadas en la espalda. -Habla por ti. Yo tengo una fantástica voz.-

Edward deslizó su mano alrededor de su cintura, dirigiéndola hacia el interior con los otros chicos detrás de ellos. Estaba lleno de turistas y lugareños, todo bebida y risas. En el fondo se podía escuchar a alguien haciendo una interpretación horrorosa de "Layla" de Eric Clapton.*

-¿Ustedes están con los otros competidores, _si_?- Una mujer rubia alta y sexy con una falda alarmantemente corta se inclinaba hacia Emmet.

-Sí. ¿Sabe usted lo que, se supone, debemos hacer aquí?-

-Tristemente, lo hago. Si hubieses dicho que no, me habría escapado contigo. Eres muy sexy.-

Jasper hizo rodar los ojos y Edward dio un paso hacia adelante. -Es realmente desafortunado. Tal vez la próxima vez. ¿Nos puede ayudar?-

La mujer miró a Bella de arriba abajo y se encogió de hombros. -Haré todo lo posible. _Ella_ debe seguirme hacia Jessica, el resto de ustedes debe subir por la escalera principal y ver a Mike. Otra cosa hermosa con la que no puedo jugar. Oh, bien. Vamos, chica.-

Tiro del brazo de Bella y ella la siguió, mirando sobre su hombro como los chicos subían la escalera. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Un trago de tequila proporcionado por Jessica y un cambio de ropa después, y Bella lo había descubierto. -Oh _diablos_, no.-

-¿Qué está mal, querida? Te ves fantástica.-

La mandíbula de Bella cayó. La pequeña y dulce Claire de Inglaterra llevaba un corsé negro burlesque y medias de red. Se veía sorprendentemente cómoda en el traje, sobre todo con aquel látigo en su mano. La tímida Ángela era otra sorpresa. Con sus rizos negros sacudidos y provocativos, estaba equipada con un vestido de encaje y raso con espalda cruzada y cola less de encaje ajustada al cuerpo. -Realmente lo haces, ¿sabes? Me encantaría tener esos pechos. Pero Ben dice que más de un bocado es…- Ángela se ruborizó. -Sin ánimo de ofender.-

Bella se esforzó para tranquilizarla, tratando de olvidar su propia incomodidad. -Tener que llevar a estos bebés es un dolor, literalmente. Y tú te ves maravillosa.-

-Quería ese traje.- Lauren la miró airadamente, viéndose intimidante en un traje ajustado de cuerpo entero con impresiones de leopardo.

-¿Disculpa?-

Jessica se acercó y se colocó entre ellas. -Lauren, ya sabes que tu no escoges tu traje. Además, ya has sido la colegiala traviesa varias veces. Dale a alguien más la oportunidad.-

_Colegiala traviesa_. Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos, echándose una ojeada en el espejo a través de sus dedos extendidos. Tenía su cabello en coletas. Ella no había llevado coletas desde que tenía nueve años.

Los zapatos de cuero de niña y las medias blancas hasta el muslo eran lo bastante malo. La falda a cuadros era tan corta que podía ver su ropa interior blanca ceñida que había estado, en un paquete de la tienda en la que fue comprado, al lado del conjunto. Pero era el top, lo que en su mayor parte le estaba dando , se detenía justo debajo de sus pechos, dejando su diafragma desnudo. Era tan delgada que ellos podrían ver la sombra de sus areolas. Jessica y la otra mujer la habían frotado con un paño húmedo, haciéndola completamente transparente.

**Maldición**. Ella nunca sería capaz de afrontar a los chicos _otra vez_.

* * *

*Jeopardy: Famoso programa de concurso de televisión norteamericano.

***Eric Patrick Clapton Shaw** es un guitarrista, cantante y compositor de rock y blues, conocido por su maestría con la guitarra eléctrica, en concreto con su Stratocaster.

Como lo dije en el capi anterior AHORA EMPIEZA LO BUENO! Quise cortar el capi acá para dejarlas con la intriga de mas! Jajaj si soy muy mala! XD

Espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy!

Si es asi aprieta el boton verde de aquí abajo..


	8. baile de regazo

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

__

**Este fic esta dedicado a mi besta paolitha! No se que seria de mi sin tu apoyo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

* * *

_Colegiala traviesa. Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos, echándose una ojeada en el espejo a través de sus dedos extendidos. Tenía su cabello en coletas. Ella no había llevado coletas desde que tenía nueve años._

_Los zapatos de cuero de niña y las medias blancas hasta el muslo eran lo bastante malo. La falda a cuadros era tan corta que podía ver su ropa interior blanca ceñida que había estado, en un paquete de la tienda en la que fue comprado, al lado del conjunto. Pero era la camisa, lo que en su mayor parte le estaba dando ataques. Abotonada hasta el cuello y blanca, se detenía justo debajo de sus pechos, dejando su diafragma desnudo. Era tan delgada que ellos podrían ver la sombra de sus aureolas. Jessica y la otra mujer la habían frotado con un paño húmedo, haciéndola completamente transparente._

_Maldición__. Ella nunca sería capaz de afrontar a los chicos otra vez._

-No estés nerviosa. Son sólo dos canciones. Y está bastante oscuro allí. El juego alquila la parte de arriba del club por todo el tiempo que estemos aquí, así que nadie excepto los otros competidores te verán bailar. Y estoy bastante segura que ellos estarán demasiado ocupados para mirar.-

Bella se sentía un poco caliente. Tal vez era el tequila, pero no tenía necesariamente miedo de este desafío. Era la amiga de toda la vida de cuatro hombres muy masculinos. Había ido a un club de striptease antes. Y realmente le gustaba bailar. Si sólo no tuviera que llevar ese humillante traje.

Recordó lo que Nessie le había dicho sobre tener el cuerpo de una bailarina exótica. ¿Sabía ella que este sería uno de los desafíos? Iba a tener una larga charla con la nueva esposa de Jake cuando regresaran.

Jessica las condujo a una puerta con cortinas. -En la parte superior de aquellas escaleras encontrarán un escenario principal que las conducirá a sus pasarelas individuales. Bailen una canción completa en esa pasarela para sus hombres. Cuando comience la siguiente canción, denle el baile erótico de regazo de sus sueños, y solamente estén abiertas al placer. Esta es una maravillosa experiencia. Los hombres saben lo que tienen que hacer para conseguir la siguiente pista, ¡Así que vayan y muéstrenles lo que tienen!-

Jessica detuvo a Bella mientras las otras continuaban adelante. -A tus chicos ya se les dijo, pero quería dejarte saber que sólo puedes escoger a uno para el baile de regazo, los otros hombres pueden mirar, pero no tienen permitido tocarte hasta que termine la canción. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Magnífico!- Se fue corriendo, con el sujetapapeles en la mano mientras Bella tomaba una respiración profunda. ¿Realmente iba a hacer esto? La música comenzó, y caminó hacia el escenario principal. Desde luego que lo haría. Ella nunca se echaba atrás en una apuesta.

Bella caminó con grandes pasos al ritmo del compás, mirando a sus colegas hacer lo mismo con una sonrisa. Ángela, a pesar de su timidez, parecía determinada a hacer esto por Ben. Y por la expresión de su cara, Bella podía decir que él lo apreciaba. Ella caminó hasta el final de su pasarela y colocó las manos sobre sus caderas. -Si alguno de ustedes se ríe de mí, les daré con el zapato. O robaré su dinero para el almuerzo.-

-¿Bella?-

-Dios querido. Y gracias. Amén.-

-Mierda, _Mario_. Te ves –Ella levantó su barbilla de modo amenazador, pero la mirada de Edward estaba enfocada completamente sobre sus pechos. Él suspiró. –Maravillosa-

-¿Sí?- Vio a Jessica haciendo un movimiento de baile y comenzó a balancearse con la música. Jasper, Emmet y Edward la miraban fijamente, viéndose aturdidos y totalmente cautivados. El calor se reunió entre sus muslos. Ser el foco de esta clase de atención se sentía…bueno... se sentía grandioso. Le concedía poder. Algo a lo que ella definitivamente podría acostumbrarse.

Había un poste, y Bella siempre había querido probar uno. Todos aquellos músculos de alpinismo fueron puestos en buen uso mientras ella se levantaba de un salto en el cilindro de acero, usando sus muslos para agarrarse, sus brazos extendidos en un arco hacia atrás, lo que le daba la perfecta vista al revés de su audiencia.

-Dulce Jesús-

-¿Sabías que ella podía hacer eso?-

Edward no respondió, apenas sacaba sus ojos verdes de ella los bastante como para parpadear.

La sonrisa de Bella era perversa. Se levantó, deslizándose hacia abajo en el poste hasta estar sobre sus rodillas en la pasarela, gateando más cerca del borde del escenario. -¿Cómo lo hacen los demás? ¿Estamos ganando?-

-¿Quién sabe? ¿A quién le importa?- Las mejillas de Jasper estaban sonrojadas, y Emmet miró hacia él, antes de llevar su atención de vuelta a Bella.

-Lo olvidé. Estás realizando la fantasía favorita de _nuestro querido_ Profesor Jasper, preciosa. Él va a tener dificultad para mantener sus manos fuera de ti.-

Bella paró su movimiento hacia adelante, sentándose para frotar sus manos despacio sobre la camisa húmeda. Sus pezones estaban duros. Sensibles. Los tres gemidos en coro la hicieron reír. -¿Qué fantasía?-

-Ninguna.- Jasper miró airadamente a Emmet, pero Emm sólo sonrió.

-Es inútil mentir sobre ello, amigo. Jasper solía decirnos que su fantasía favorita era de ti como una de sus estudiantes. Una de sus malas estudiantes. Quien necesitara ser castigada.-

Bella parpadeó. El chorro de excitación humedeció las bragas blancas de colegiala, y ella deslizó su mano entre sus piernas inconscientemente. -Le gusta esa idea, Jasper.- La voz de Edward era áspera, y ella se estremeció como si él hubiera tocado su piel. -_Realmente_ le gusta. ¿No?, _Mario_.-

Ella sacó su lengua, pero por dentro estaba temblorosa. Imágenes de ella inclinada sobre el escritorio de Jasper, siendo azotada, siendo follada, llenaron su mente. Cerró los ojos, arqueando su cuello mientras su mano desaparecía bajo la falda.

La música terminó y Emmet hizo un sonido de frustración. Los tres hombres se movieron en sus asientos.

-Tiempo para la siguiente ronda, damas. Ustedes saben qué hacer. Ustedes también, chicos.- La alegre voz de Jessica arrancó a Bella de su fantasía, haciéndola ruborizar. La nueva música era más lenta, más sensual. Recordándole el sexo. Como si cualquier cosa _no_ lo hiciera ahora mismo.

-Tienes que escoger a uno, cariño. Tienes que escoger a uno de nosotros para bailarle.-

No era una elección tan difícil como pensaba. Ella había estado planeando escogerlo de todos modos, aunque sólo porque había pensado que él era, probablemente, el que menos la embromaría. Pero ahora. Ahora quería escogerlo por una razón completamente _diferente_.

-Escojo a Jasper-

* * *

HHHHHOOOOOLLLLLLAAAAAA!

Acá estoy yo otra ves espero que este capi les guste!

SI… ahora es cuando se ponen _**interesante**_ las cosas!

Por cierto chicas en mi perfil están las imágenes de la _**"ropa**_" de bella del capitulo anterior.

Si les gusta lo que escribo solo tienes que apretar el botoncito de acá abajo…


	9. baile de regazo II

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a mi besta paolitha! No se que seria de mi sin tu apoyo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

_-Tienes que escoger a uno, cariño. Tienes que escoger a uno de nosotros para bailarle.-_

_No era una elección tan difícil como pensaba. Ella había estado planeando escogerlo de todos modos, aunque sólo porque había pensado que él era, probablemente, el que menos la embromaría. Pero ahora. Ahora quería escogerlo por una razón completamente diferente._

_-Escojo a Jasper.-_

Bella se bajó de la pasarela y se acercó a Jasper lo bastante como para sentir sus rodillas tocándose. -estás de acuerdo con esto _Jazz_?- Jasper agrando los ojos cuando escucho a Bella nombrarlo de esa forma tan seductora.

-Estás bromeando? Sí, Bella sí. Estoy de acuerdo.-

Jasper Extendió sus piernas, dándole espacio para maniobrar más cerca. Era una locura. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que estaría haciendo esto, dándole a _alguien_ un baile de regazo disfrazada, y mucho menos a uno de sus más viejos amigos. Pero francamente, estaba demasiado encendida para preocuparse. -¿Quería usted verme…Profesor?-

Sus gemidos fueron repetidos por Edward y Emmet. Emmet froto sus manos con placer perverso.-Hombre, amo este juego. Baila para él, Bella. Vuélvelo loco. Él lo merece.-

Ella balanceó sus caderas con el ritmo sensual, sus piernas frotando los suaves pantalones de lino de Jasper. Él deslizó sus manos calientes hacia arriba sobre sus medias, hasta asir la piel desnuda de sus muslos por encima de la tela.-No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he querido tocarte de esta manera.-

Ella levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo ondulándose instintivamente con la música. -¿Qué más quiere usted hacer, Profesor?-

Edward se inclino hacia delante. -Dile. Dile que niña tan traviesa ha sido. Fue atrapada haciendo trampa, y tendrá que quedarse después de las clases.-

Bella jadeó ante el hechizo que él estaba moldeando con sus palabras. Se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que sus senos húmedos, cubiertos por la tela, llenaron la línea de visión de Jasper. -Haré lo que sea para conseguir una A.-

-Mierda-. Las manos de Jasper se deslizaron mas hacia arriba, sus dedos encontrando los bordes de sus bragas. Él abrió la boca, raspando con sus dientes rápidamente el pezón que lo provocaba, y Bella tropezó. Jasper apretó su agarre para evitarle caer, sus miradas encontrándose.

-No seré capaz de resistirme a hacer eso otra vez. Mejor te sientas sobre mi regazo, Bella.-

Ella giró para encontrarse afrontando a Edward y Emmet. Ambos se veían tan necesitados. Hambrientos. Colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Jasper, y él la dirigió hacia su regazo. -Dios mío.-

-¿Está él duro por ti Bella? ¿Puedes sentir su polla contra tu culo, sentirlo vibrar contra tu piel?-

Ella mordió su labio ante las preguntas de Emmet. -Sí. Puedo sentirlo.-

Las manos de Jasper subieron para tomar sus pechos doloridos, y él hizo un sonido áspero contra su cuello. -Bella, cariño, yo sabía que te sentirían así.-

Edward no era de los que se quedaban afuera. -Eres una muchacha traviesa, Bella. Pero puedes hacer que te de una A. Oprime tu culo contra él… Sí, así. Muéstrale cuan buena puedes ser. Muéstrale cuánto lo quieres.-

Se apretó contra Jasper, sintiendo su dura polla contra ella mientras empujaba sus pechos contra sus manos. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

-Tócala, Profesor. Muéstrale lo que una A le costará.- Jasper deslizó una mano fuera de su pecho, dándole a su pezón un apretón final antes de deslizarla hacia abajo por su vientre y levantar su falda.

-_Joder_.-

-No aún, Bella. Pero pronto. Muy pronto, si tengo algo que decir sobre ello.- Bella miró directamente a los ojos de Edward mientras los dedos de Jasper resbalaban dentro de sus bragas empapadas, a través de los apretados rizos hasta que alcanzó el núcleo de su sexo.

-Ella está tan mojada. Está empando mis dedos. Jesús, Bella, tengo que…- Jasper empujó su dedo medio profundamente, añadiendo otro cuando ella gritó, sus caderas bombeando contra su mano.

-Levanta tu falda, Bella. No nos dejes afuera, cariño.- Las manos de Emmet estaban enroscadas en su silla de cuero, sus nudillos tornándose más blancos mientras ella hacía lo que él pidió. La mano de Jasper dejó su otro pecho para tirar de sus bragas hacia un lado, dejándola completamente desnuda ante sus miradas.

Bella se apoyó hacia atrás completamente contra Jasper, incapaz de sostenerse, todo su ser enfocado el empuje de sus dedos hacia adentro y hacia afuera de su sexo.

-Tienes un coño tan hermoso, Bella. Un coño tan caliente y mojado. Estamos todos tan hambrientos por él, cariño. Tan hambrientos por probarlo. Tan hambrientos por follarlo.-

-Oh mierda.- Ella quería que Edward se callara. Quería que siguiera hablando. Estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca de correrce que comenzó a tener pánico. Una pequeña voz en su mente le dijo que este era el momento cuando todo cambiaria entre ellos. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-No luches contra ello, Bella. Por favor déjame sentirlo. Déjame sentir que te corres alrededor de mis dedos. Estas tan apretada, Bella. Nunca he sentido nada tan apretado.- Ella forcejeó en su regazo. Tenía que escapar. No podía dejarse ir.

Emmet gruñó. -Esta es _mi_ fantasía. ¿Lo sabías, Bella? Mirarte a ti. Mirar a Jasper. Ambos enrojecidos por el deseo. Ambos muriendo por correrce. Sólo que mi sueño termina cuando consigo follarlos. Cuando consigo deslizar mi polla profundamente dentro de tu coño, y luego profundamente dentro del dulce culo de Jasper.-

-Maldita sea, Emm.- La polla de Jasper se sacudió y palpitó contra ella a pesar de su reacción, y ella no pudo contenerse más. Se corrió con un grito, sin tener en cuenta a los otros competidores, inconsciente de todo excepto el placer y las imágenes que las palabras de Emmet trajeron a su mente. Él y Jasper, juntos.

Jasper murmuró un elogio en su oído, acariciando suavemente su sexo húmedo con su mano. Ella lo sintió bajar su falda rápidamente, abriendo los ojos para encontrar a los hombres de pie de manera protectora delante de ella, Mike al lado de ellos.

-Siento de verdad interrumpir. Pero ya que lograron darle un orgasmo, tengo su siguiente pista.-

Cierto. El juego. Al parecer les dijeron que tenían que hacerla correrce mientras bailaba para ellos. Lo había olvidado durante un momento. Se dejó llevar.

Bella se levantó del regazo de Jasper, alejándose con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos cuando los otros dos trataron de alcanzarla. -Entonces. ¿La siguiente pista? ¿Qué es lo que dice? Mejor nos apresuramos, parece que Ben y Ángela ya están en camino.-

-¿Estás bien, _Mario_?-

Ella le indicó con la mano que no se preocupara sin hacer contacto visual. -¿La pista?-

Emmet le dio la pista, su atención fijada en Jasper, que lamía sus dedos con una meticulosidad que lo hizo gemir y voltearse.

-Dice**, "**_**Otro mapa, otra pista. Para confiar en los demás, se necesitan dos**_**."** Parece que esta vez alguien más tendrá que disfrazarse y bailar como un idiota. Hablando de eso, voy a apresurarme y cambiarme.-

-¿Bella?- Jasper la giró hacia él, levantando su barbilla con sus dedos todavía húmedos. Ella tembló. -Gracias.-

Él besó su frente y ella miró hacia abajo, notando la tienda de campaña en el lino, el punto húmedo en la tela cubriendo la punta de su erección. ¿Él le agradecía? Él le había dado uno de los mayores orgasmos de su vida, y estaba todavía dolorosamente excitado. Ella debería agradecerle a él. -Seguro. Somos un equipo, ¿verdad?-

Él sonrió. –Siempre-. Levantó una ceja y levantó su voz para incluir los demás.-Mientras Emmet guarde sus fantasías de hombre para él.-

Emmet rió entre dientes, pero había poco humor en ello. -A Bella pareció gustarle la idea.-

Ella corrió hasta el escenario y por detrás de la cortina al vestuario. No podía tener aquella conversación ahora mismo. No podía admitir como la calentaba la idea de Emm y Jazz follando.

¿Había alguien alterado su tequila? A causa de ellos ella había tenido unos pocos encuentros con el sexo opuesto. Todos a tientas y torpes. Todos dejándola necesitada.

Bella nunca le dijo a Edward, pero el vibrador que él, en broma, le compró para su trigésimo cumpleaños había sido quemado en menos de un mes. Este también había comenzado su obsesión secreta por los novios mecánicos. Estos no tenían que pasar el examen con los chicos. Venían en cajas no identificables, y requerían sólo un enchufe o un par de pilas doble A para ser felices.

Se había dicho a si misma que eso era suficiente para satisfacerla. Pero no podía mentirse más. No después de hoy. Las manos de Jasper sobre su piel, Edward y Emmet mirando…eso la afectó de una manera asombrosa. Era tan increíblemente erótico, tan excitante. Ella había pensado que Jake estaba loco por tener dos novias, ahora esposas, a la vez, pero finalmente podía entender la atracción.

_No pienses en ello_. Los tres juntos. Edward dentro de ella, poseyéndola mientras ella miraba a Emmet hacer a Jasper gritar de placer. Emmet tomándola desde atrás y Jasper follando su coño mientras ella chupaba la polla de Edward dentro de su boca.

_Gran trabajo, Bella. Qué forma de no pensar en ello. _

Quitó las bandas de goma de su cabello, sin molestarse en recogerlo otra vez mientras corría hacia abajo por la escalera hacia la calle donde ellos la esperaban. Tenía que ponerse en orden. Este era solo un juego para ellos, una experiencia excitante que estaban determinados a ganar por una apuesta. Tarde o temprano, después de ganar, ellos se reirían de esta noche, harían unos comentarios lascivos y seguirían adelante.

Ella cruzó los dedos.

Wwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! acá estoy de vuelta!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Por cierto recibí un mail preguntándome cuando subía los capi.

Así que a partir de ahora voy a subir los viernes y los martes.


	10. va uno, faltan dos!

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia deR. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a mi besta paolitha! No se que seria de mi sin tu apoyo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! **_

_**lo siento la verdad que lo hago! disculpen que suba el capitulo hasta estas horas pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que estuvo muy estresada ya que hoy tuve una integradora de física!**_

_**bueno sin mas acá les dejo el capitulo 9! espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Quitó las bandas de goma de su cabello, sin molestarse en recogerlo otra vez mientras corría hacia abajo por la escalera hacia la calle donde ellos la esperaban. Tenía que ponerse en orden. Este era solo un juego para ellos, una experiencia excitante que estaban determinados a ganar por una apuesta. Tarde o temprano, después de ganar, ellos se reirían de esta noche, harían unos comentarios lascivos y seguirían adelante._

_Ella cruzó los dedos._

Había visto a Edward y Emmet juntos, susurrando justo antes de que llegaran a su siguiente destino. ¿En qué estaban ahora? Jessica rebotó hacia ellos con una sonrisa brillante.

-Su equipo está haciendo un tiempo excelente. Bien. Ahora necesitaremos a Bella, y un voluntario suplementario para hacer funcionar este desafío particular.-

-Vamos, chicos.- Bella compartió una sonrisa de buen humor con Jessica mientras miraban a los tres hombres jugar a Piedra, Papel o Tijeras. Jasper perdió. Tres veces.

Los otros dos sutilmente chocaron puños, y ella lo supo. Lo habían arreglado. Habían querido asegurarse que Jasper perdiera. Ese era un buen juego para eso. Incluso Bella sabía que Jasper creía tener un sistema para aquel juego ridículo. Pero el sistema se igualaba previsiblemente cuando habías conocido a los otros por tanto tiempo como ellos lo hacían.

-Ustedes dos tendrán que llevar esto. Sólo durante un minuto. Edward y Emmet, aquí, los conducirán hacia donde tienen que ir. Solo deben confiar en ellos.- Bella vio la venda para los ojos en su mano y suspiró.

Jasper dio un paso atrás. -De ninguna maldita manera.-

Ella cruzó los brazos. -¿Así que está bien para mí el rebajarme totalmente y ser puesta en situaciones vergonzosas, pero no para ti?-

Él puso sus manos en alto. -Bella, yo solo-

Ella lo miró fijamente en silencio hasta que él asintió. -Estás completamente en lo cierto. Estoy siendo un idiota.- Él tomó la venda de ojos y resopló. -Solo estoy un poco fuera de mi elemento.-

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Únete al club. Solamente quiero saber cuándo será el turno de Edward y Emm para sufrir-

Las largas pestañas deJasper bajaron sobre aquellos ojos celeste mar. -Ellos tendrán su turno. No te preocupes por eso.-

Le permitieron a Jessica atar las vendas alrededor de sus cabezas. Bella encontró que sus otros sentidos estaban en alerta máxima. Podía oír las conversaciones en español en una tienda cercana. También oler el aroma de algo delicioso cocinándose en una la parrilla al aire libre, y su estómago gruñó.

Claire y Quil, la pareja inglesa, acababan de llegar. Claire se reía tontamente como una adolescente de algo que le decía Mike. Jessica tocó su mano. -Voy a cederte a Edward ahora, ¿Está bien, Bella?-

-Espera. Quería preguntar… ¿tú hiciste esto antes? ¿Con Mike?-

Ella casi podía oír la risa de la voz de Jessica. -Sí. Lo hice. Me volví un poco salvaje cuando vine aquí para las vacaciones de verano. Estaba dispuesta a probar cualquier cosa. Tuve mucha suerte, sin embargo, porque esto me trajo hasta él.-

Bella sonrió. -Me he desarrollado tardíamente. Esta es mi primera vez en volverme salvaje.-

Jessica rió. -Si puedo decirlo, pareces estar reponiendo el tiempo perdido.-

Sintió el momento en que Edward se puso de pie a su lado. Jessica colocó su mano en la suya, y Bella tembló. Los amaba a todos ellos, pero sabía que estaba más cercanaa Edward. Él era el que se había quedado despierto toda la noche con ella, aún después de que los demás se hubieran dormido en sus sacos de dormir, cuando su abuela murió. El que propuso la idea de que la tía de acogiera a Bella para que no fuera enviada a vivir con algún extraño, o fuera atrapada en el sistema de adopción por el resto de su adolescencia. Ellos hasta habían decidido entrar en los negocios juntos, haciendo a Jacob un socio igualitario en su cadena de artículos de deporte. Vendieron aventuras al aire libre, y fueron malditamente buenos en ello. Sin Edward, ella no sabía dónde estaría.

Él era también sobre el que ella había fantaseado más a menudo. Tal vez era porque, tan cercanos como eran, él era todavía un misterio. Tenía un aire de secreto sobre él, como si hubiera una parte de él que mantenía separada de todos. Y, tenía que admitir, tenía un cuerpo duro como una piedra. El hombre estaba realmente bueno.

-Estás tan tranquila, _Mario_. ¿Qué estás pensando?-

-Nunca te lo diré.-

Él se inclinó más cerca mientras se abrían las puertas de otro club atestado. -¿Quieres apostar?-

-No comiences, Edward. Pienso que he terminado de apostar por un tiempo. Solo dime a donde ir para no tropezar.-

-Confía en mí, cariño. No te dejaré caer.- Ella comenzaba a pensar que era un poco tarde para aquella promesa.

Estaban caminando por un pasillo estrecho, podía oír a Jasper quejándosea Emmet por delante de ella y sonrió. El aliento de Edward acarició su oído. -Emm tenía razón, ¿cierto, _Mario_? Fue la idea de ellos juntos lo que finalmente te envió sobre el borde.-

Ella se mordió el labio. -¿Es eso raro?-

Él redujo la velocidad. -No. No hay nada raro sobre las personas que se desean las unas a las otras. El sexo es la cosa más natural sobre el planeta. Algunas personas solamente necesitan perder la capacidad de controlar la situación, para que finalmente puedan ser honestas sobre lo que quieren. Para poder ver lo que está justo frente a ellas.-

¿Hablaba sobre Jasper, o ella? -¿Alguna vez _has _perdido el control?-

-Estuve cerca esta noche. Viendo cómo te corrías. Viendo a Jasper follarte con sus dedos. Quise mandar a la lona de un golpe al idiota de Mike por interrumpirnos. Pero si él no lo hubiera hecho, yo no habría sido capaz de detenerme de tomarte.-

Bella lamió sus labios. Su cuerpo había comenzado a calentarse otra vez. Dios, le gustaba cuando él le hablaba así. Edward la giró, dirigiéndola a través de una puerta. Él murmuró un bajo "_gracias_," a alguien, y luego la puerta se cerró con llave detrás de ellos.

-¿Edward?-

-Estoy aquí, _Bells_. También están Jasper y Emmet.-

Ella inclinó la cabeza, escuchando. Podía oír la respiración deEmmet acelerarse, oír el estrépito delmetal, y el chasquido de algo enganchándose en su lugar.

-Hijo de puta.- Jasper sonaba gruñón, pero resignado. Y algo más. ¿Encendido?

Edward tomó su mano otra vez, dirigiéndola más hacia adentro en la habitación. -¿Recuerdas lo que decía la pista? Esta parte del juego es todo sobre la confianza. Si queremos ganar esta apuesta, tienes que confiar en mí. Sube.-

Ella lo hizo, colocando sus pies sobre dos plataformas parecidas a pedales. Se inclinó hacia atrás contra lo que sintió un poco como una máquina de ejercicio. Cuero contra su espalda, metal frío contra sus muslos.

-Levanta los brazos.- Su voz sonaba extraña. Casi gutural. Ella levantó los brazos y él tomó sus muñecas, colocándolas en… ¿qué era eso? ¿Pulseras de restricción forradas de cuero? -Mi confianza se está acabando, compañeros. ¿Puede alguien quitarme la venda de los ojos?-

-En un minuto. Quiero apreciar esto.- El tono de Edward estaba lleno de satisfacción. Eso ponía nerviosa a Bella.

-¿Ella realmente se ve _sexy _así, verdad? Consigamos una tercera opinión.- Emmet tenía aquel sonido travieso que quería decir que ella estaba en problemas. Sus muslos se movieron, agitados. Ella _**quería **_estar en problemas. En el segundo que Edward la había atado sobre este…lo que fuera…su corazón había comenzado a palpitar como loco y sus pezones habían empujado contra su camisa.

Estaba averiguando algunas cosas espantosas sobre ella esta noche.

-¿Es este el juego? ¿Torturarme mostrándome lo que no puedo tocar?-

Emmet se rió deJasper. -Ella te escogió en el último desafío. Tú la tocaste, aquí.- Sintió la camiseta levantarse hasta su cuello. Unos dedos bailaron ligeramente por sus pechos desnudos, y su aliento salió en un jadeo. -Tu mojaste tus dedos en su calor.- Unos nudillos apretaron, durante un momento frustrante, sobre la tela de sus pantalones cortos entre sus piernas.

-Emmet tiene razón. Nosotros los miramos gozar juntos, pero las reglas nos impidieron participar. Es **nuestro **turno ahora.-

* * *

**Wwweeennno acá estoy yo otra ves como prometí subiendo otro capisúper HOT!...y como no… dejándolo en la mejor parte! jajjajaajaja**

**si les gustome encanaria que dejaran unreview con un "te leo" me hacen mujy feliz!**


	11. Confesiones

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a mi besta paolitha! No se que seria de mi sin tu apoyo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

**CHICAS ESTO ES MMUUUYYY IMPORTANTE : HICE UN BLOG JUNTO CON **Alice Paolitha diiviina Hale Cullen** DONDE PUBLICAREMOS NUESTROS FICS Y ADELANTOS DE ELLOS, ESTE ES EL LINK: **

**http: / OurLittleDirty Secret. blogspot. com (RECUERDEN ESCRIBIRLO ****SIN**** ESPACIOS)**

**BUENO SIN MAS ACA LES DEJO EL CAPI 10.**

_Emmet se rió de Jasper. -Ella te escogió en el último desafío. Tú la tocaste, aquí.- Sintió la camiseta levantarse hasta su cuello. Unos dedos bailaron ligeramente por sus pechos desnudos, y su aliento salió en un jadeo. -Tu mojaste tus dedos en su calor.- Unos nudillos apretaron, durante un momento frustrante, sobre la tela de sus pantalones cortos entre sus piernas._

_-Emmet tiene razón. Nosotros los miramos gozar juntos, pero las reglas nos impidieron participar. Es __**nuestro**__ turno ahora.-_

-Quítame. La. Venda.-

Bella temblaba por la excitación, pero Edward se rió. -En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no estás realmente en ninguna posición para ordenarnos, _Mario_. Tus pezones están duros, cariño. ¿Estás disfrutando no tener el control? Descubrámoslo.- El olor de Edward la rodeó. Todo macho oscuro y sexy. Sus dedos se deslizaron justo bajo el cinturón de sus pantalones cortos, y ella se sintió ceder mientras él liberaba el botón superior, bajando la cremallera.

Contuvo su aliento mientras él despacio extendía la tela de sus pantalones cortos, revelando su pequeña tanga, rosada. -¿Rosado, huh? Entonces la chica poco femenina tiene algunas sorpresas ocultas. Me gusta esto. Me recuerda el algodón de azúcar. Me pone hambriento, de hecho… me pone famélico.-

Edward comenzó a bajar sus pantalones cortos, y ella gimió. -Por favor, Edward. Por favor déjame ver.-

Las manos contra su piel temblaron. -Dijiste la palabra mágica, cariño.- La venda sobre sus ojos fue quitada, y Bella parpadeó. Jasper entró en su campo visual primero. Ellos debían haberle quitado su camiseta antes de atarlo. Y sus pantalones. Sus pantalones estaban ya alrededor de sus rodillas.

Bella se encontró con su mirada clavada en su polla endurecida. Era gruesa y oscura con la excitación. Lamió sus labios otra vez, preguntándose como sabría él. Jasper dio un tirón sobre sus restricciones. -La venganza es una puta, Emm.-

Emmet se paró al lado de Bella, su mano acariciando su brazo, él también parecía cautivado por la erección en crecimiento de Jasper. -Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir, amigo. Más que dispuesto. Ahora échate hacia atrás y disfruta el espectáculo, porque tan pronto tengamos la oportunidad de darle a Bella un orgasmo increíble, iré por ti. ¿O debería decir, _tú_ te vendrás por _mí_?-

Ella miró el cuerpo de Jasper temblar ante aquellas palabras y sintió un temblor propio en respuesta. La mirada de Edward atrapó la suya, y él sonrió. Tiró de sus pantalones cortos y la ropa interior hacia abajo por sus muslos hasta que ella, como Jasper tuvo los pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas.

-¿Entonces el desafío es hacer que me corra?-

Edward dobló la cabeza y acarició sus labios con los suyos. Dulcemente. Con cuidado. Como la calma antes de la tormenta. Él susurró. -El _desafío_ es que tu confíes en mí, y que Jasper confíe en Emm con su placer. _Mi_ plan es hacer que te corras tantas veces como pueda antes de que ellos golpeen la puerta y me arrastren lejos de ti.-

-Oh.- Su aliento era inestable, y Edward no se movió mientras esperaba su respuesta. -Buen plan.-

Bella miró alrededor de la habitación. Estaba vacía aparte de las dos cruces de hierro a las que ella y Jasper estaban sujetos, y una mesa llena de juguetes y lubricante. Tomó una respiración profunda, intentando tranquilizar su corazón acelerado.

-Oh, preciosa, haz eso otra vez.- Emmet ahuecó sus pechos, levantando y presionándolos juntos con toda la fascinación de un niño con un juguete nuevo. -No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me han tentado. Nos han tentado. Todos aquellos viajes al río, ese feo traje de baño azul que pensaste que lo ocultaba todo. Estaríamos mintiendo si cualquiera de nosotros negara lo que hicimos en nuestros sacos de dormir cada noche, pensando en tus pechos deliciosos. Tú eras un demonio enviado para torturarnos, Bella.-

-Y-yo ¿lo siento?-

-No, cariño. No te atrevas a pedir perdón. Tú lo vales. _Siempre_ lo has hecho.-

Emmet estuvo de acuerdo con Edward. –Siempre-. Entonces ambos hombres bajaron sus cabezas hacia sus pechos, cada uno colocando sus labios alrededor de un pezón y chupando con fuerza.

-_Ah_.- Bella miró sobre sus cabezas y su mirada se unió con la de Jasper. Él tiraba contra sus ataduras, su gruesa polla dura como el acero al que estaba atado mientras miraba a los otros alimentarse de sus pezones con placer voraz.

Dos juegos de dedos ásperos y masculinos viajaron hacia abajo por su vientre, deslizándose entre sus piernas para masajear su sexo. Bella gimió pero nunca quitó sus ojos de Jasper. Su expresión estaba llena de cólera y frustración por estar atado, mantenido lejos de ella. Y necesidad. Necesidad infinita, sin final.

-_Así_ es como se sintió, Bella. Desearte. Amarte, cuidarte y ser tu amigo, todo mientras quería tomarte con cada aliento de mi cuerpo. Sabiendo que nunca podría.- Él tiró de sus ataduras otra vez, sus ojos se movieron por la boca de Emmet mientras este dejaba el pecho de Bella, dirigiéndose hacia el sur.

Emmet alzó la vista, su aliento tibio contra su clítoris. -Dile que lo sentiste también, Bella. Dile que pensabas en nosotros, que te tocabas por la noche hasta correrte gritando nuestros nombres.- Tiró de su clítoris con sus dientes, lamiendo su sexo empapado con golpes suaves y sensuales de su lengua.

-Lo hice. Dios, lo hice. Tantas veces. Pero nosotros no podríamos…yo no podría. Mierda, Emm. _Siii_.-

Emmet sonrió contra su sexo, pellizcando juguetonamente los dedos de Edward hasta que él levantó su cabeza de su pezón y gruñó, volviendo inmediatamente a la succión de su pecho y al empuje de sus dedos dentro de su coño.

Emm encontró su mirada, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose hacia una de desconcierto aturdido. -Es mejor que cualquier sueño húmedo, preciosa. Tu sabor. La forma como te sientes. No podemos tener suficiente. Dime lo que quieres, independientemente de lo que sea, es tuyo.- Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo ante la sinceridad en su voz. Ella alzó la vista hacia Jasper, tratando de concentrarse a pesar de la distracción de la estimulación exhaustiva de Edward. -Quiero verte hacer correrce a Jasper."

Edward canturreó una risa contra su pecho mientras Jasper comenzaba a decir tacos. Ella no tenía idea de que él supiera decir palabrotas de esa forma. ¿Estaba equivocada? ¿Había recibido todas sus señales cruzadas? ¿_No_ deseaba él a Emmet?

-Veo preocupación en vez de deseo en tus ojos, Bella. No podemos permitir eso.- Emmet se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ruborizado Jasper, pasando un dedo circularmente alrededor de uno de sus pezones. -A Jasper puede no gustarle el desearme. Pero me desea. Y lo ha hecho por mucho tiempo.-

-Estupideces.-

Edward cayó de rodillas para frotar una mejilla sin afeitar contra la piel de su vientre, mirando junto con ella como Emmet tocaba a su agitado amigo. -¿He de decirles sobre aquella noche, entonces? ¿Sobre cuán cerca estuvimos de ceder ante la necesidad? Como fuiste tú, no yo, quien inició aquel beso, y llevó mi mano hacia tu –-

-Yo estaba borracho, cabrón.-

Emmet agarró la mandíbula de Jasper, forzándolo a afrontarlo. -Es por eso que me marché. El por qué _yo_ lo detuve, a pesar de tus protestas. Mirando hacia atrás, pienso que me equivoqué. Debí haberte follado la tapa de los sesos aquella noche. Debí haberte tomado de cada modo sucio y hermoso que había. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho mi mejor amigo no habría pasado los últimos cinco años huyendo de mí.-

-Deseábamos a Bella.- Eric sonó casi lastimero, desesperado. Edward redujo la velocidad de sus caricias, y Emmet cayó de rodillas.

-Sí, deseábamos a Bella. Todavía lo hacemos. ¿Y tú y yo, _viejo amigo_? También deseábamos esto.-

Bella sintió su sexo llenarse de sus jugos, sus muslos temblando mientras miraba a Emmet dar besos suaves, de boca abierta sobre los muslos de Jasper, sobre sus caderas, atormentando, pero nunca probando verdaderamente su polla.

Las manos de Emmet se deslizaron alrededor de él para agarrar las mejillas del culo de Jasper. -¿Alguna vez experimentaste, amante? ¿Alguna vez deslizaste un dedo en ese dulce culo, accidentalmente en la ducha, preguntándote como habría sido?-

Las caderas de Jasper empujaron involuntariamente, haciendo que Bella se preguntara si Emm había presionado uno de sus dedos contra su ano. Jasper la descubrió mirando, mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que éste sangró. -Bella, yo…-

Ella sonrió con aprobación. Amándolo, sintiendo la agonía en la que él estaba al resistirse a algo que obviamente quería desesperadamente. -No pienso que alguna vez haya visto algo tan _sexy_.-

Su cabeza voló hacia atrás como si lo hubieran abofeteado, y Edward deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella una vez más, elogiándola con su toque.

-¿Lo has hecho, Jasper? ¿Alguna vez te follaste a ti mismo con tus dedos o con un tapón, desesperado por que mi polla golpeara ese punto especial que te enviaría a la jodida luna?- Emmet no dejaba de presionar. -¿O tu y Bella son todavía vírgenes allí?-

Bella debió haber hecho una mueca, descubriéndose. -Bella, tú no eres…tú no has-

Bella lo único que pudo pensar es que la habían _descubierto._

_**Wweeennno aca estoy yo otra ves subiendo un nuevo capi!**_

_**Otra ves muchas gracias por los review a todas las chicas/os que se toman el tiempo de dejarme uno.**_

_**Pd: no se olviden de pasar por mi blog para ver los adelantos.**_


	12. confesiones II

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a mi besta paolitha! No se que seria de mi sin tu apoyo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

_**chicas estoy casticada asi que no se cuando voy a subir el otro cpai de seguro des pues del 22 !**_

_****_

_

* * *

_

-¿Lo has hecho, Jasper? ¿Alguna vez te follaste a ti mismo con tus dedos o con un tapón, desesperado por que mi polla golpeara ese punto especial que te enviaría a la jodida luna?- Emmett no dejaba de presionar. -¿O tu y Bella son todavía vírgenes allí?-

_Bella debió haber hecho una mueca, descubriéndose. -Bella, tú no eres…tú no has-_

_Bella lo único que pudo pensar es que la habían descubierto._

Edward se puso de pie ante las palabras de duda de Jasper. Incluso Emmett giró en su dirección. Si un disco se hubiera rayado, este no podría haber sido un momento más incómodo. -¿Qué?-

La expresión de Edward se puso severa. -¿Quién, Chuck? ¿Quién folló tu culo? Apenas hemos dejado a un cuerpo con pene estar cerca de ti durante años. ¿Fue ese fin de semana con la Tía Sue en Colorado Springs?-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que ustedes deliberadamente han estado espantando a todas mis citas y _tu eres_ el que está enfadado?-

Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, todos mirándola con dolor en sus ojos. Como si ella hubiera sido infiel. -Jesús, nadie, ¿vale? No he echado un polvo en siglos, gracias a ustedes. Hicieron su trabajo demasiado bien. Si no fuera por mi vibrador y el tapón anal, yo moriría de frustración.-

Emmett apoyó su cabeza contra el muslo de Jasper, sus ojos cerrados. -¿Tapón anal? ¿Mierda, preciosa, _tienes_ un tapón anal? Pienso que me acabo de correr un poco. ¿De qué tipo, cariño?-

-Que importa de qué ti –- Edward levantó una única ceja, su expresión haciéndole tragar sus palabras. -El…um…el vibra.-

Jasper la miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, sus ojos dilatados, su cuerpo cubierto con un brillo de sudor. Con la tentadora demonio por dentro, la que ella no sabía que existía hasta esta noche, queriendo salir y jugar. -Me _gusta_ eso, Jasper. Cuando Emmett nos dijo que le gustaban los hombres también, me lo pregunté. Me pregunté cómo sería tener a alguien dentro de mí allí. Entonces compré el tapón. Este dolió al principio, pero se sintió bien al mismo tiempo. Cuando por fin lo tuve todo adentro, profundamente, y lo encendí…me corrí. Yo nunca me había corrido con tanta fuerza hasta... pues hasta que bailé para ti.-

-Oh, preciosa.- Emmett lamió la polla de Jasper, solo una vez, como si fuera incapaz de contenerse. Y Jasper estalló.

-¿Quieres que lo admita? ¿Quieres que suplique? Te odié por marcharte esa noche y me odié por querer que te quedaras. Y sí, me toqué, preguntándome como sería entre nosotros. Ahora pienso que podría explotar si no me tocas. Chupa mi jodida polla, Emm. Trágala hacia abajo por tu jodida garganta. Muéstranos a Bella y a mi si eres tan bueno como pensamos que eres.-

Eso era todo lo que Emmett necesitaba escuchar. Bella jadeó al ver la gruesa polla de Jasper desaparecer en la boca de Emmett, aquellos labios llenos y atractivos estirándose para aceptar su anchura, gimiendo con el sabor.

-_Mierda._- La cara de Jasper estaba tirante por la excitación. -Emm, mierda, hazlo. Empújalo en mi culo. Lo quiero.- Él extendió más sus piernas hacia fuera y Bella vio el brazo de Emm trabajar, sabiendo que él lo follaba con sus dedos mientras succionaba su polla. Ella gimió en voz alta hasta que la cara de Edward llenó su visión, bloqueando su vista.

-Buena chica. Pero ahora, declaro, que quiero tu completa atención. Voy a comer tu dulce coño, cariño. Y tú te vas a correr para mí. Te vas a correr gritando a mi nombre. Y luego, sin importar como termine esta carrera o quién esté mirando, _te voy_ a follar. Una y otra vez, hasta que no podamos mover otra pulgada. Y después que durmamos, te tomaré otra vez.- Edward la besó, su lengua empujando profundamente dentro de su boca abierta, como si no pudiera conseguir suficiente de su sabor. Ella mordió su labio y él ronroneó, levantando sus labios de los suyos para mirarla, ojos verdes tan oscuros que se veían casi negros.

Él besó su cuello, su clavícula. Ella tembló cuando él besó la parte inferior de cada pecho, luego lamió un círculo delicado alrededor de su ombligo. Vio el trote de Emmett hacia la mesa, para desempaquetar un pequeño tapón negro y cubrirlo con lubricante. Jasper estaba frente a él ahora.

Y luego en todo lo que pensó fue en Edward. Él tomó sus pies uno por uno, quitando completamente sus pantalones cortos y la ropa interior y levantó sus piernas para colgarlas sobre sus hombros. Extendió los labios de su sexo con sus dedos, respirándola por un momento dolorosamente tierno, antes de enterrar su cara entre sus muslos.

No hubo ninguna lamida apacible, ninguna vacilación. Edward tomó. Comió en su clítoris, mordisqueó sobre los labios de su coño, su lengua empujando profundamente dentro, follándola con su boca. -¡Edward! ¡Edward, eso se siente tan…_Oh_!-

-Fóllame, Emm. Fóllame con eso. _Sí._ Mierda, ¿qué estás…? Dios, me voy a correr, Emm.-

Los aullidos de placer de Jasper emparejaron los propios, aumentando en urgencia y tono mientras sus dos amantes procuraban satisfacer sus necesidades. Edward deslizó un dedo por sus jugos, presionándolo contra su culo, atormentándola mientras la follaba con su lengua.

Ella espiró, relajando sus músculos para tomarlo dentro y él gimió contra su clítoris, empujando a través del apretado anillo de su culo con un gruñido.

-¡Bella!- Ella abrió los ojos, la mirada febril de Jasper buscando la suya. -Córrete conmigo, cariño. No puedo contenerme. Córrete para nosotros, Bella. _Mierda_. Tengo que…-

Bella gritó el nombre de Edward mientras llegaba al clímax, mirando a Jasper retorcerse mientras Emmett tragaba su corrida, rechazando retirarse, su mano torciendo el tapón anal más profundo en el culo de Jasper.

Edward sacó su dedo, ambas manos agarrando sus muslos apretadamente mientras tragaba cada gota de su excitación, chupando y lamiendo hasta que ella temblaba como una hoja contra él.

Él no se detenía. No se detenía y ella podía sentir su deseo elevándose otra vez, su cuerpo hormigueando con calor renovado.

-¿Edward? Amigo, tenemos que dejarles ir ahora. Ellos no van a dejarnos aquí por mucho más tiempo.-

Emmett se había puesto de pie, besando al ahora silencioso Jasper, tiernamente sobre los labios, deslizando hacia fuera el tapón y colocando una botella extra de lubricante en su bolsillo antes de comenzar a desatarlo.

Ella vio a través de ojos velados con deseo cuando los dos vinieron a pararse a ambos lados del arrodillado Edward. Él gruñó, su apretón sobre sus muslos casi le produjo cardenales mientras la llevaba de nuevo a un nivel febril con su lengua.

-Otra vez. _Más_.-

Jasper estaba preocupado, pero Emmett miró sus ojos y sonrió. -Él realmente necesita que te corras otra vez, preciosa. Démosle lo que necesita.- Él levantó un pesado pecho con su mano, ofreciéndolo a Jasper. Su hermoso profesor rubio lo tomó con gratitud, chupando la punta con fuerza contra el techo de su boca. Emmett tomó el otro.

Era demasiado. Tener a todos ellos tocándola, besándola de esta forma. Era demasiado. Se corrió otra vez. Más duro que antes. Edward con gula la bebió, sus sonidos de placer vibrando contra su clítoris.

Bella pensó que no resistiría más hasta que Un golpe sonó en la puerta.

**Wwwaaajajajaja**

**Otra ves las deje con ganas de mas! Soy MMUUUYYY mala!**

_**Otra ves muchas gracias por los review a todas las chicas/os que se toman el tiempo de dejarme uno.**_

_**Pd: no se olviden de pasar por mi blog para ver los adelantos.**_

**Besitos espero que les haya gustado!**

**Si es asi solo tienen que apretar el boton azul de abajo!**


	13. volviendo al mundo real

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a mi besta paolitha! No se que seria de mi sin tu apoyo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

_**CHICAS ME ESCAPE POR UN SEGUNDO PARA SUBIR ESTE CAPI! ESPERO QUE SEPAN COMPRENDER Y SEAN PACIENTES! **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW! LAS ADORA A TODAS, MIL BESOS!**_

_Ella vio a través de ojos velados con deseo cuando los dos vinieron a pararse a ambos lados del arrodillado Edward. Él gruñó, su apretón sobre sus muslos casi le produjo cardenales mientras la llevaba de nuevo a un nivel febril con su lengua._

_-Otra vez. Más.-_

_Jasper estaba preocupado, pero Emmett miró sus ojos y sonrió. -Él realmente necesita que te corras otra vez, preciosa. Démosle lo que necesita.- Él levantó un pesado pecho con su mano, ofreciéndolo a Jasper. Su hermoso profesor rubio lo tomó con gratitud, chupando la punta con fuerza contra el techo de su boca. Emmett tomó el otro._

_Era demasiado. Tener a todos ellos tocándola, besándola de esta forma. Era demasiado. Se corrió otra vez. Más duro que antes. Edward con gula la bebió, sus sonidos de placer vibrando contra su clítoris._

_Bella pensó que no resistiría más hasta que Un golpe sonó en la puerta. _

-Para su información, nuestro tiempo casi se ha acabado aquí. Tenemos bebidas y bocadillos en la pequeña cantina al otro lado de la calle antes del desafío final. Vengan y únanse a nosotros.-

La voz alegre de Jessica finalmente hizo que Edward se pusiera de pie de un salto. Sus altos pómulos estaban oscuros por el rubor, su mandíbula flexionada con la restricción. Emmett y Jasper la desataron, pero Edward no se quitó del camino. Tomó su mano recién liberada y la colocó contra su erección cubierta por sus jeans. Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron. Él era largo y grueso y estaba tan duro que ella quiso rogarle que la tomara. Aquí. Ahora.

Él cerró los ojos, saboreando la sensación de su toque por un momento. Entonces la dejó ir, girando para abrir la gruesa puerta metálica y salir al corredor.

-Vamos a vestirte, preciosa. Jasper, ve y asegúrate que Edward no lance a la pequeña Jessica en el océano.-

-¿Está él bien?- Bella le permitió a Emmett vestirla como si fuera una niña. Él bajó su camiseta, luego recogió sus pantalones cortos y la ropa interior del piso.

-Oh, seguro. Es solo como un drogadicto que ha vivido con una dosis servida bajo su techo durante veinte años. Después de todo ese tiempo, alguien le da una probada muy pequeña, solamente una, pero le dice no puede tenerlo todo.-

La confusión de Bella se debió haber mostrado en su cara. -No nos fue permitido corrernos, preciosa. Al menos, Edward y yo no lo hicimos. Y a ninguno de nosotros se nos ha permitido follarte del modo que queremos. Nuestra parte en estos desafíos. Eso solo está poniéndolo, diablos, nos pone a todos, un poco locos.-

-Oh.-

Él rió entre dientes y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. -Todo esto va a funcionar bien, Bells. No pienses más en ello. Vamos a buscar algo para comer. Me muero de hambre.-

* * *

-Quil es un poco tímido, pobrecito. Hemos decidido saltarnos el último desafío e ir de regreso al barco. Así puedo tratar con el hombre en privado.-

Claire rió tontamente sobre el borde de su botella de cerveza, haciendo a las otras chicas reír. -Pero no se preocupen, le hemos dado nuestra parte del dinero a Jessica. Quien quiera que gane, lo podrá tener. Todo valió la pena, por lo que a mí se refiere.-

La maldita apuesta. Bella no estaba segura de como se sentía sobre ella. Esta le había dado la tarde de sus sueños. Fantasía tras fantasía, la mayoría de enterradas tan profundamente que ni siquiera las había admitido ante sí misma. Pero no podía evitar pensar en el mañana. ¿Cómo serían ellos capaces de continuar como hasta ahora, después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos aquí?

-No sé sobre los puntos, pero en lo concerniente a la velocidad, definitivamente repuse mi tiempo del primer desafío con este último. Nosotros fuimos los primeros en llegar aquí, después de todo.- Bella le hizo una mueca a Lauren. Y pensaba que _ella_ era competitiva. La pobre Ángela se veía totalmente intimidada por la dominatriz del infierno. -No sé, Ben y Ángela han sobresalido en todo hasta ahora. Mi equipo, por otra parte…-

Ángela sonrió con gratitud. -Bueno, yo sólo tengo que preocuparme por un hombre, Bella. No sé como manejaría a tres…um…Sin ánimo de ofender.-

-No te preocupes.-

Bella echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, deslizando una papa cargada de salsa en su boca mientras estudiaba a su "equipo". Emmett y Jasper hablaban intensamente, los gestos dramáticos de la mano de Emmett le decían que él estaba siendo contundente. Edward estaba de pie al lado de ellos en la barra, aferrado a una cerveza en silencio. Él se veía diferente. Distante. ¿Ya había comenzado entonces? ¿El cambio que ella había estado temiendo?

-¿Señora?- Era Mike. -¿Puedo hablar con usted durante un momento, en privado?- Ella asintió, excusándose para unirse al apuesto guía en una esquina lejana, para no ser escuchados. -Sus amigas, las que pagaron por su excursión, me dieron instrucciones de darle esta nota ahora.-

¿Otra nota? Grandioso. ¿Ahora qué? -Gracias, Mike. Y por favor, por el bien de mi salud mental, llámame Bella.- Él se puso de pie cerca de ella, ocultándola de la vista de los demás mientras la leía.

_Mi queridísima Be__lla,_

_¡Si has llegado hasta este punto sin volver corriendo al barco y "quebrar algunos cráneos", ¡bravo! Estoy orgullosa de ti. Los chicos siempre han estado locos por ti, y son tan protectores, yo sabía que estarías bien. El último desafío es de enormes proporciones, pero si eres tan valiente como sé que eres, tú lo aceptarás. Sí, sí, sé lo que estás pensando. He pasado por esa carrera antes… ¿no es estupenda? No estés enojada con Nessie, yo la convencí de ello. Y no estaba sola, pero esa es la única pista que conseguirás de mí._

_Siempre he querido que seas feliz. Puede ser poco convencional, pero tú sabes lo que siempre digo, mientras más, mejor._

_Amor y Besos,_

_Tía Sue_

-Pienso que Jessica podría estar buscándote.- Edward estaba de pie al lado de Mike, con una sonrisa amenazante en su cara.

El joven guía retrocedió, con las manos hacia arriba. -Estoy seguro de que lo está. Buena suerte en el resto de la carrera, para ambos.-

-Eso fue grosero, Edward. Y completamente innecesario.- Bella le dio la nota a Edward. -¿Qué piensas que quiere decir con que no estaba sola?-

Edward se encogió de hombros, metiendo la nota en su bolsillo. -¿Quién sabe? ¿Jake tal vez? Aunque ese no es realmente su estilo. Además, él ha estado demasiado distraído con la boda para planificar algo como esto.- Tomó un trago de la cerveza, mirando sobre su hombro. -¿Importa cómo llegamos aquí? Pensaría que estarías más preocupada por lo que viene.- Él se rió. -No parezcas tan sorprendida, _Mario_. No es como si fuéramos completos extraños. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo.-

-Lo sé. Qué lío.-

Él giró para afrontarla. -¿Lo es? Jasper y Emmett están hablando otra vez, y todos la hemos estado pasando estupendamente. Tú ciertamente pareces estar disfrutando.-

Ella se ruborizó. -Lo estoy, es solo –-

-Solo nada. Disfruta de ello, Bella. Déjanos hacerte sentir bien. Y, si en el camino, ganamos mil dólares para jugar en las mesas del barco, tanto mejor, ¿verdad?-

-Sí. Tanto mejor. Pienso que necesito otra bebida.- Ella caminó hacia la barra, lejos de Emmett y Jasper, lejos de los otros jugadores. No quería que vieran su cara, o estarían sobre ella en un instante. Se sentía como la idiota a la que le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Acababa de descubrir algo. Edward no la conocía tan bien después de todo.

* * *

**Ooollllaaa! Ya siento como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que subí el capi anterior!**

**Espero que sean comprensivas y me esperen hasta el 22 que es la ultima mesa de examen.**

_**Otra ves muchas gracias por los review a todas las chicas/os que se toman el tiempo de dejarme uno.**_

_**Pd: no se olviden de pasar por mi blog para ver los adelantos.**_

**Besitos espero que les haya gustado!**

**Si es asi solo tienen que apretar el boton azul de abajo!**


	14. sobrecarga de placer

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a mi besta paolitha! No se que seria de mi sin tu apoyo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

_**Hooooolllllllaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Hace millll que no me paso por aca!**_

_**Era hora de que volviera. Gracias por esperarme todo este tiempo!**_

_**Bueno cabe decir que MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS! LA VERDAD QUE NO ME ESPERABA SEGUIR RECIBIENDOLOS DESPUES DE "ABANDONAR" FANFICTION.**_

_**LO SIENTO EN SERIO QUE SI!**_

_**LA VERDAD QUE SE QUE ES IMPOSIBLE DISCULPARME PERO DEJENME EXPLICARLES:**_

_**1: COMO YA LES DIJE TENIA QUE TERMINAR MIS EXAMENES FINALES POR SUERTE LOS TERMINE SUPER BIEN ASI QUE YA TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO!**_

_**2: CUANDO AL FIN PUDE ACERCARME A LA COMPU NUEVAMENTE, ME PUESE A BUSCAR LOS CAPIS EN MI PC Y LUEGO DE BUSCAR Y BUSCAR COMO UNA LOCA ME RENDI, ASI QUE PREGUNTE A MI MAMA Y LO UNICO QUE PUDO DECIR ES QUE "LOS ELIMINO PORQUE ME DISTRAIAN"…. ¿PUEDEN CREERLO?**_

_**DIGAN QUE GUARDE UNA COPIA EN MI PEN DRIVE!**_

_**3: COMO TODO ESTE TIEMPO ESTUBE ESTUDIANDO ,NI TOQUE LA COMPU, ASI QUE NO ME ENTERE DE QUE EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO NO HUBO INTERNET. ASI QUE SE IMAGINARAN COMO ME PUSE CUANDO QUISE SUBIR CAPI NUEVO**_

_**PERO BUENO,COMO SE QUE NADA ME PUEDE ESCUSAR ,ACA LES DEJO ESTE CAPI nuevo SIN MAS CHARLAS! ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**_

* * *

_Edward se encogió de hombros, metiendo la nota en su bolsillo. -¿Quién sabe? ¿Jake tal vez? Aunque ese no es realmente su estilo. Además, él ha estado demasiado distraído con la boda para planificar algo como esto.- Tomó un trago de la cerveza, mirando sobre su hombro. -¿Importa cómo llegamos aquí? Pensaría que estarías más preocupada por lo que viene.- Él se rió. -No parezcas tan sorprendida, Mario. No es como si fuéramos completos extraños. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo.-_

_-Lo sé. Qué lío.-_

_Él giró para afrontarla. -¿Lo es? Jasper y Emmett están hablando otra vez, y todos la hemos estado pasando estupendamente. Tú ciertamente pareces estar disfrutando.-_

_Ella se ruborizó. -Lo estoy, es solo –-_

_-Solo nada. Disfruta de ello, Bella. Déjanos hacerte sentir bien. Y, si en el camino, ganamos mil dólares para jugar en las mesas del barco, tanto mejor, ¿verdad?-_

_-Sí. Tanto mejor. Pienso que necesito otra bebida.- Ella caminó hacia la barra, lejos de Emmett y Jasper, lejos de los otros jugadores. No quería que vieran su cara, o estarían sobre ella en un instante. Se sentía como la idiota a la que le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago._

_Acababa de descubrir algo. Edward no la conocía tan bien después de todo._

Ya era de noche. En algún lugar cercano había una fiesta. Bella podía oír la música y los aplausos. Tendría que venir a Cozumel de nuevo algún día, tal vez realmente ver la ciudad, en vez de clubes de striptease y atrevidos cuartos traseros. Se rió para sus adentros.

— ¡Hemos llegado al último reto! Esperemos que la comida y la bebida los hayan revivido, porque van a necesitar un poco más de energía para llegar al final.— Jessica sonrió y miró a Mike, quien continuó por ella.

—No hay pista, les hablaremos del reto directamente. Han abierto sus mentes, permitiéndose a sí mismos confiar en sus parejas, y esta última parte se trata de dar. Sin importar la hora o lugar. Independientemente de las preocupaciones y las normas. Totalmente para entregarse al placer.—

Sonrió ante los murmullos excitados del grupo. —Si miran detrás de ustedes, el almacén que ven pertenece al creador de La Carrera Erótica. En el otro lado del edificio es donde empezaran. Por razones de legalidad, no podemos llevar a cabo este reto en cualquier parte. Y para su propia protección Jessica y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Vayan y, bueno, déjense llevar.—

Bella y Jasper compartieron una mirada confundida. — ¿Qué significa eso?—

—Eso significa que vamos a tener sexo. — Lauren hizo rodar sus ojos, arrastrando a su miserable novio-juguete hacia el otro extremo del edificio.

—Bueno, yo no quiero tener sexo con _ella_. — Emmett hizo una mueca y Jessica se echó a reír, caminando más cerca para susurrarle al oído. —Oh. _Oh_. Ahora nos entendemos.— Tomó a Jasper y a Bella de la mano, arrastrándolos y riendo. —Apúrense, chicos y chicas, este es el evento principal. Vamos, Edward. Sé que te gustará esto. —

—¿Qué diablos está pasando, Emm?— Edward caminó lentamente detrás de ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos, viéndose malhumorado.

Había un pequeño paseo entre el almacén y el océano. Bella pudo ver su crucero iluminado a lo lejos. A lo largo del almacén había cuatro focos esparcidos, el resto de la pared estaba en la oscuridad. — ¿Y ahora qué?—

—Hay que entregarse totalmente, cariño. Significa exactamente como suena. Lo más cerca de hacer el amor en medio de la calle ya que probablemente nunca lo haríamos sin ser arrestados.—

Bella dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Emmett y mirando a su alrededor. Ángela estaba encima de Ben, la chica tímida que había conocido sustituida por una gata salvaje, casi rasgando los botones de la camisa de su sonriente esposo.

Lauren tenía a su joven esclavo de rodillas, besando sus tobillos. —Hugh. Me estoy preocupando. —

Edward la agarró por los hombros y la apretó contra la pared. —Siente esto.— Su beso convirtió su cerebro en papilla. Caliente y duro, lleno de fuego, cuando presiono contra ella su creciente erección, ella gimió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Deberías estar desnuda todo el tiempo. Entonces no tendríamos que estar vistiéndote y desvistiéndote. — Ella escuchó la voz de Emmett quien sonreía mientras él y Jasper le sacaban su ropa. No le importaba. No le importaba quien pudiera estar mirando, no le importaba lo que pasara después, mientras Edward siguiera besándola.

—Comparte la riqueza, hombre—. Jasper empujó a Edward fuera del camino, cubriendo la boca de ella. Más suave y gentil. Jasper. Se derritió en sus brazos. Ayudó a Emmett a desvestirle, escuchó el sonido en torno a ella cuando Edward se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó sus jeans.

Edward la apartó de Jasper, guiándola hacia Emmett. Lo besó a ciegas, su cuerpo tan sensibilizado después de todo lo que había experimentado hoy que ya estaba en llamas con necesidad. Emmett mordía y chupaba sus labios, gruñendo de modo juguetón cuando ella chupaba su lengua en su boca.

Se dieron la vuelta con Edward contra la pared, detrás Bella y Emmett. Bella sintió la polla de Edward dura como el acero contra su cadera, y gimió contra la boca de Emmett.

—Shh, cariño. Va a ser increíble. ¿Qué necesitas hombre?—

Oyó el sonido de papel rasgado y cerró los ojos. Oh, Dios mío. Estaba sucediendo realmente. —Necesito el lubricante extra que guardaste, y necesito que Bells sea una chica buena, se incline y chupe sus pollas.—

Él le acarició la espalda con movimientos suaves, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Ambas? Jasper y Emmett dirigieron hacia ella sonrisas idénticas, parándose uno junto al otro delante de ella. Emmett le lanzó una botella pequeña.

—Sabía que esto sería muy útil.—

La mano de Edward se puso más firme entre sus omóplatos. —Vamos, cariño. Te necesito.—

Su corazón se agitó ante las expresiones tiernas y abiertas en las caras de sus amigos. Sus hombres. Dejó que Edward la empujara hacia delante, hasta que su boca estuvo a nivel con la circunferencia gruesa de Jasper y la longitud oscura de Emmett. Tenían magníficas pollas. Se humedeció los labios, absorbiendo la punta de Emmett primero, y luego, el pene de Jasper.

—Mierda—

—Sí, cariño. Chúpanos a los dos—

Ambos tenían sus manos a lo largo de su cabello, gentilmente, sin presión. Afectuosas. Bella chupó el eje oscuro de Emmett profundamente en la boca, teniendo algunas arcadas, antes de relajar su garganta para tener más. —Ella la chupa tan bien, Jasper. Puede que sea mejor que yo. _Cariño_. Justo así, Bella. —

—Muéstrame, Bella. Déjame sentir tu boca sobre mí. — Bella giró la cabeza y tomó la amplitud sedosa de Jasper en la boca, abriendo la boca tanto como pudo para tener todo de él. Delicioso. —Ahh. Cariño, mierda. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? Mierda, Emm, lo que está haciendo con su lengua me está _matando_.—

Jasper gimió, y Bella los oyó besarse por encima de ella. Dios, eso era _tan sexy_. Deslizó la mano entre sus piernas, presionando su clítoris para aliviar un poco su propia excitación.

Edward se inclinó sobre su espalda para susurrar en su oído. —No, Bells. O voy a atar tus manos detrás de tu espalda. Vamos a ser lo único que necesites para correrte.—

Emmett presionó su polla al lado de la de Jasper y ella tomó ambos ejes en su mano, metiendo las cabezas de sus pollas en su boca y succionándolas. Juntas.

—¡Mierda, Bella!—

Algo frío y líquido se deslizó por la grieta de su culo.

Lubricante. Este fue rápidamente seguido por el pulgar de Edward. —¿Utilizaste el tapón antes de venir en el crucero, cariño? Asiente—

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Porque no creo que pueda ser tan paciente como necesitaría ser si no hubieras usado algo para llenar tu culo.— Él extendió sus nalgas con las manos, la cabeza de su polla cubierta con un condón presionaba insistentemente contra ella.

Ella gimió por lo bajo mientras las dos pollas se deslizaban una contra la otra dentro de su boca. Edward hizo un sonido ronco, como de dolor. —He soñando con esto por tanto tiempo. Mis manos llenas con tu culo, mi polla llenándote, Bella. _Mi _polla_. Las nuestras._ Nos perteneces, Bells. A nosotros, a nadie más. Nunca lo olvides.—

Ella abrió la boca para tomar una respiración profunda mientras el rígido eje de Edward empujaba a través del anillo apretado de músculos. Se sentía mejor que sus juguetes. Mejor... Increíble... _Más._ —Sí—.

—¿Te gusta eso? Sabía que te gustaría, cariño. Sabía que lo amarías. ¿Quieres más?— La voz ronca de Edward pasó a través de ella como rayos de calor.

—Sí, Edward. _Por favor._ Quiero más.—

—Jesús, Bella, eres tan jodidamente sexy.— La voz de Jasper se escuchaba lejos en la distancia. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era sentir. Edward empujó más profundo, y su cuerpo tuvo dificultad para aceptarlo.

—Grande. Dios, eres tan grande.—

—Caliente y apretada. Ahh, Bells, amor, eso es, toma todo de mí.—

Sintió unas manos sujetando sus hombros, frotando sus pechos, sintió las manos de Edward agarrando su cintura, sus caderas presionando contra su culo. Dolor, placer, lo sentía todo, y se sentía tan malditamente increíble que pensó que podía morir.

—Jasper, tómala. —

Fue levantada, con Edward todavía profundamente dentro de ella, desplazándose por el movimiento. Ella gritó. Más envolturas de aluminio, y luego sus brazos y piernas estaban envueltos alrededor de Jasper, y él la besaba. —Respira, cariño. Te quiero, Bella. — Empujó al interior de su sexo con su gruesa polla. Estaba mojada, pero el ajuste seguía siendo apretado.

—Mierda, Edward. No sé si ella pueda tomarnos a los dos.—

—Ella puede. ¿Cierto, Bells? Fuiste hecha para tomarnos. Respira cariño. Déjanos cuidar de ti. Déjanos amarte. —

Bella apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Edward, amando el sonido de su voz. Jasper se estaba metiendo poco a poco en su coño con su gruesa polla, estirándola, llenándola por completo. Tan llena. —Mierda—.

— ¿Estás bien? Bella, dime que estás bien o me detendré.—

—¡No! No te detengas, Jasper. Nadie se detendrá. Fóllame. Dios, se siente _bien_.—

Edward le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y empujó sus caderas. —Esa es mi chica.—

Jasper y Edward empezaron a moverse de forma rítmica, saliendo y empujando en su interior. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. ¿De alivio? ¿De felicidad? No estaba segura de lo que sentía, solo sabía que no quería que terminara.

* * *

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE ME SEPAN DISCULPAR Y QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI!**_

_**IMPORTANTE: **__**CHICAS DEBO INFORMARLES QUE SOLO QUEDAN 2 O COMO MUCHO 3 CAPIS A ESTE FIC!**_

_**LA VERDAD QUE DESDE YA LES DIGO QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEW, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS QUE ME DEJARON A LO LARGO DE ESTE DIC!**_

_**LAS KIERO MUCHO!**_

_**PD: SI LES GUSTO SOLO TIENES QUE APRETAR EL BOTON AZUL DE ABAJO…..**_


	15. game over

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a mi besta paolitha! No se que seria de mi sin tu apoyo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

__

—_Mierda, Edward. No sé si ella pueda tomarnos a los dos.—_

—_Ella puede. ¿Cierto, Bells? Fuiste hecha para tomarnos. __Respira cariño. Déjanos cuidar de ti. __Déjanos amarte. —_

_Bella apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Edward, amando el sonido de su voz. Jasper se estaba metiendo poco a poco en su coño con su gruesa polla, estirándola, llenándola por completo. Tan llena. —Mierda—. _

— _¿Estás bien? Bella, dime que estás bien o me detendré.—_

—_¡No! No te detengas, Jazz. Nadie se detendrá. Fóllame. Dios, se siente bien.—_

_Edward le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y empujó sus caderas. —Esa es mi chica.—_

_Jasper y Edward empezaron a moverse de forma rítmica, saliendo y empujando en su interior. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. ¿De alivio? ¿De felicidad? No estaba segura de lo que sentía, solo sabía que no quería que terminara._

Un destello blanco la hizo enfocar. Emmett sonrió por encima del hombro de Jasper y lo mordió suavemente. —No vayan a dejarme afuera.— Jasper se detuvo y Bella instintivamente apretó los músculos alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo firmemente.

—Bella, mierda. Emm, yo sólo... Oh, demonios, sé gentil.—

Emmett giró la barbilla de Jasper hacia él. Su bello rostro lleno de amor y alegría.—Siempre.— Jasper se tensó y tiró contra Bella, gritando mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello.

Emmett agarró el hombro de Jasper y empujó lentamente, impulsando las caderas de Jasper contra Bella, a Bella contra Edward. —Oh Dios, nos estas follando a todos.— Se le salió de la boca, pero era verdad.

—Ahora conocen mi malévolo, _ah sí_, plan—.

Sus sonidos de placer llenaban el aire de la noche. Bella tenía sus piernas envueltas alrededor de Jasper _y_ Emmett, su cabeza girada para aceptar el beso de Edward. Era el cielo. Nunca había estado tan llena, tan tomada.

—Oh. _Joder—_

—Así es, Jasper. Amo joderte.— Emmett bombeaba sus caderas, más fuerte contra Jasper, más rápido. —Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Y te sientes tan bien... Es difícil de ser gentil.—

Bella retiró su boca de la de Edward para ver la expresión de Jasper, su sonrisa feroz mostraba sus dientes. —Te libero de tu promesa, Emm. No seas gentil. Fóllame duro.—

—_Sí, _maldición te daré tan duro que no recordaras ni tu nombre_ —_

Edward gruñó contra su cuello cuando su movimiento lo empujó más duro en su interior, más profundo. —Me tengo que mover, cariño. Tengo que correrme.—

—Cualquier cosa, Edward. Estoy cerca. No puedo—se siente...—

— ¡Bella! Mierda, cariño no puedo esperar.— Edward deslizó su mano alrededor de su cuerpo, donde se unía al de Jasper, y le frotó el clítoris.

—Cristo, Edward.— Jasper se mordió el labio, sus caderas bombeando en el interior del sexo de Bella. De repente hubo demasiadas sensaciones, demasiado placer, y Bella sintió su cuerpo incendiarse y arder como una estrella recién nacida.

—Ella se corre. Estás apretando mi polla como un maldito puño, cariño.—

—No puedo esperar más.—

—Bella, cariño.—

Era increíble. Podía sentirlos a todos correrse contra ella, en ella. Juntos. Su cuerpo estaba vivo de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes. Ni escalar, ni los rápidos de agua blanca, nada se acercaba a esta euforia.

Cada terminación nerviosa hormigueaba, la sangre bombeaba por sus venas.

_Viva._ Y sin esperanzas, enamorada.

¿Pero de quién?

—Wow. No hay manera de que pueda competir con eso. Ustedes tienen mi voto para ganar.—

—_Ben.—_

—Bueno, si lo tienen—

Bella trató de ocultar su cuerpo, sonrojándose furiosamente cuando la burbuja mágica estalló a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. Afuera. En un lugar público. Un público que aparentemente se había detenido de tener sexo para _observarlos_.

—Eres un imbécil. ¿Alguien te lo dijo alguna vez?— Emmett fue a pararse frente a ella, Edward y Jasper se desplegaron para rodearla por todos lados para que pudiera vestirse.

—Lo siento. No sabía que era tímida. Quiero decir, ustedes cuatro fueron —

—Si no cierras la boca, voy a tener que cerrarla por ti.— El gruñido de Edward era amenazante. Bella se puso sus pantalones cortos con manos temblorosas, agarrando su camiseta y palmeando la espalda de Edward, al mismo tiempo.

—Cálmate. No estábamos escondiéndonos ni nada. Está bien. Ha terminado de todos modos— Edward se tensó bajo su mano, como si sintiera lo que estaba pensando. Estaba hecha un desastre. Sólo necesitaba un momento para respirar. Para estar a solas.

—Voy a ir a refrescarme, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré.— Pasó por debajo del brazo de Jasper eludiendo a Edward y corriendo hacia la esquina.

— ¡Bella!—

Se negó a mirar hacia atrás, divisando primero a Mike que esperaba. Jessica estaba a su lado, y los dos parecían un poco revueltos, como si hubieran estado participando en el último reto. —¿Estás bien, Bella? Hemos oído lo que pasó, no pudimos evitar oírlo. Lo siento si alguno de los otros competidores te avergonzó.—

—No es eso. Creo que mi experimento con el lado salvaje se tornó demasiado... salvaje. ¿Podrías conseguirme un taxi? ¿A solas?—

Sus guías compartieron una mirada sobre su cabeza, y Mike desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina. —Por supuesto. Mike irá a ver a los demás, y yo te haré ir de regreso al barco.— Bella se dejó guiar por la joven animadora, ahora deprimida, preguntándose hacia donde estaba huyendo. ¿Dónde Tía Sue? ¿Nessie?

Las personas a las que siempre había ido en busca de consejo eran los mismos a los que no podía hacer frente en este momento. Si hubiera estado con otros hombres, tal vez. Tal vez entonces les diría que lo que experimentó esta noche la había destrozado. La había cambiado. La hizo querer algo que sabía que nunca podría tener. Y esa verdad llana y simple había transformado su mundo para siempre.

¿Cómo iba a vivir y trabajar, día tras día, queriendo y no teniendo? Viéndolos seguir adelante, tal vez Emm y Jazz se unirían, tal vez Edward encontraría otra rubia curvilínea, sus favoritas de costumbre. Y Bella. Sola y enamorada de sus mejores amigos. Amigos. Plural. Se rió un poco histérica, y Jessica le apretó la mano.

—El taxi está aquí.—

—Gracias—

—¿Bella? ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?—

Bella se metió en taxi y trató de sonreír, pero salió como un sollozo. —No. No creo lo esté.—

En menos tiempo del que imaginó subió a bordo y hablo con el sobrecargo. Estaba de camino al aeropuerto en menos de una hora. Bella se dijo que fue la suerte lo que la tuvo en el aire y en camino a Denver antes de que alguien viniera a buscarla. Estaba feliz de que no hubieran llegado.

La azafata le entregó un tequila de cortesía a medio camino en vuelo. Tal vez quería asegurarse de que los otros pasajeros dejaran de quejarse sobre la mujer que lloraba todo el vuelo de regreso a casa.

No lo sabia, pero tal vez… esto era lo mejor.

* * *

_**Otra ves los dejo con las ganas de saber mas….jajaj si asi soy yo BIEN mala! Jaja**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si fue as, presionen el botón de abajo.**_

_** besitos...darky1995**_

**_ martes 28 de diciembre 2010 _**

_Bella __Fue levantada, con Edward todavía profundamente dentro de ella, desplazándose por el movimiento. Ella gritó. Más envolturas de aluminio, y luego sus brazos y piernas estaban envueltos alrededor de Jasper, y él la besaba. —Respira, cariño. Te quiero, Bella. — Empujó al interior de su sexo con su gruesa polla. Estaba mojada, pero el ajuste seguía siendo apretado._


	16. Decisiones y revelaciones

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a mi besta paolitha! No se que seria de mi sin tu apoyo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

_**Felices fiestas a todos y espero que la pasen mega híper genial este día!**_

__ Gracias a todos por estar junto a mi en este fic y los que vendran.

* * *

_— ¿Bella? ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?—_

_Bella se metió en taxi y trató de sonreír, pero salió como un sollozo. —No. No creo lo esté. —_

_En menos tiempo del que imaginó subió a bordo y hablo con el sobrecargo. Estaba de camino al aeropuerto en menos de una hora. Bella se dijo que fue la suerte lo que la tuvo en el aire y en camino a Denver antes de que alguien viniera a buscarla. Estaba feliz de que no hubieran llegado._

_La azafata le entregó un tequila de cortesía a medio camino en vuelo. Tal vez quería asegurarse de que los otros pasajeros dejaran de quejarse sobre la mujer que lloraba todo el vuelo de regreso a casa._

_No lo sabia, pero tal vez… esto era lo mejor._

—Maldita sea, Bella, si no abres esta puerta, y quiero decir _ahora_, voy a echarla abajo. —

Él no iba a detenerse. Ella conocía a Edward demasiado bien. Él haría trizas su puerta, y ella tendría que explicárselo al administrador. Dio pasos fuertes hacia esta y la abrió. —¡No te atrevas!—

Bella tomó una respiración. Él se veía horrible. No se había afeitado, sus ojos estaban hundidos y pesados. Ella nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Edward?—

Pasó junto a ella y entró en la sala de estar. —Todos tomamos un vuelo a casa al día siguiente, ¿sabías eso? Sue, Jasper, Emmett, hasta los recién casados.—

—La Tía Sue telefoneó. Lamento que ellos lo hicieran. No tenía intención de arruinar su luna de miel.—

Edward se rió entre dientes, pero era un sonido poco atractivo. —Eres una maldita tonta si pensabas que no lo haríamos. Yo llamé también. Debo haber dejado cien mensajes. Nunca me regresaste las llamadas.—

Bella se abrazó. —Necesitaba tiempo.—

Él asintió, su espalda todavía girada. —Eso es lo que dijo Jasper. Y estuvimos de acuerdo en dártelo.— Caminó hacia el sofá y puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

Ella quería ir hacia él. Para colocar sus brazos a su alrededor y decirle que todo estaría bien, del modo que él siempre lo había hecho para ella. Pero se contuvo.

Ese no era más su lugar.

Él levantó la cabeza para atravesarla con sus hermosos ojos verdes. —¿Dos semanas, Bella? Dos semanas sin una palabra, ni tan solo un estúpido correo electrónico. ¿Y ahora haces que un abogado llame a Jake y le diga que quieres vender tu parte del negocio? ¿_Nuestro_ negocio, Bells? ¿El que soñamos juntos?—

Él se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Te equivocas. Jasper se equivoca. Tú no necesitas tiempo. Lo que necesitas es una zurra.—

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Él no lo haría. Estudió su expresión y se retiró un poco más. Oh sí, lo haría. —Mira, Edward, solo pienso que sería lo mejor para todos si nosotros —

—No. No digas otra palabra. No hasta que _me_ escuches.— Él comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. A _pasearse_. Edward no se paseaba. —Yo trataba de despertarte. Mostrarte cuan buenos podríamos ser juntos. Pensé que si estábamos en algún sitio extranjero, diferente, tu bajarías la guardia lo suficiente para…Diablos, no sé. Yo estaba desesperado. Todos lo estábamos.—

Espera un minuto. —Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando? Fueron Nessie y la Tía Sue quiénes planearon la carrera, ¿verdad? Tú estabas tan sorprendido como yo. —

—No. Jasper y Emmett estaban tan sorprendidos como tú. Yo fui el que sugirió la idea a las demás. Pensé que tenía todas las bases cubiertas, hasta encontrando a ese chico Ben en la barra del barco y convenciéndolo de hacer aquella apuesta. Tu nunca pudiste resistir una apuesta.—

Él pasó una mano temblorosa por su pelo y la pared de hielo que ella había pasado dos semanas construyendo alrededor de su corazón se derritió un poco. Nunca había visto a Edward vulnerable antes. Dio un paso más cerca.

—¿Por qué?— Tenía que oírle decirlo.

—Por la misma razón de cada maldita cosa que he hecho desde el sexto grado, Bells. Por la misma razón que me levanto cada mañana esperando con ansia ir a trabajar. La razón por la cual mi corazón late. Por ti, Bella. Porque te amo.—

Ella dio otro paso. —¿Qué pasa con Jazz y Emm? ¿Por qué los implicaste?—  
Él captó su movimiento y se quedó inmóvil, esperando. —Ellos te aman también, tú lo sabes. Jasper ha estado perdido desde el baile de noveno grado, y Emmett estuvo listo cuando te rompiste el brazo tratando de protegerlo de Alec vulturi.—

Ella rió en silencio y él se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. —Y tú los amas. Te conozco, Bells. Si ellos se marcharan y se casaran tu serías desdichada. Nosotros te pertenecemos. Yo te pertenezco. Y esto es todo lo que siempre querré mientras viva.—

Sus ojos se empañaron. Ella finalmente entendió. —Trataste de darme todo que quería. ¿Tanto es así que estuviste dispuesto a compartirme…con ellos?—

Él giró hacia ella y tomó su mano. —Diablos, muchacha. Te hemos compartido toda nuestra vida. Eso es lo que hacemos. ¿Por qué arruinar una cosa buena?—

La atrajo más cerca. —¿Especialmente cuando puedes hacerla aún mejor?—

—¿Está bien Bella?—

—Tu mensaje decía que era urgente. ¿Qué ha pasado?—

Bella sofocó una risita mientras se ocultaba en el pasillo. Ella y Edward lo tenían todo planificado. Desde luego, ella tenía algunas sorpresas reservadas para él también.

La voz de Edward la hizo estremecerse. —Me alegro que llegaran tan rápidamente. Es bastante importante.—

Dios, ella lo amaba. Él la había traído de vuelta a su casa, y habían pasado el día juntos. Ella lo había duchado, lo había mirado afeitarse. Se habían alimentado el uno al otro en su enorme cocina y después de terminar, él le había hecho el amor una y otra vez. Estaba sorprendida de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera caminar.

Para ella todavía era difícil creer que era real. Bella había tenido tanto miedo de perderle como amigo que no había sido capaz de ver que él estaba listo para mucho más. Que todos ellos lo estaban.

—¿Qué diablos, hombre? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Habló contigo?—

—Hola, chicos.— Jasper y Emmett giraron hacia ella, sus mandíbulas cayendo cuando vieron lo que ella vestía. Ella tuvo que llamar a la Tía Sue para averiguar dónde podía ir uno a comprar un traje de niña traviesa. Ella pensó que era apropiado. Torció sus coletas.

—Bienvenidos a casa.—

Ellos parpadearon en asombro mudo, y Edward se rió a carcajadas. —Pienso que están sin habla, Bells. ¿Por qué no los sacamos de su miseria? Hagámosles una oferta que no puedan rechazar.—

Ella se balanceó hacia ellos, tratando de calibrar su reacción. —Veo que tiene otro estudiante con usted, Profesor. ¿Ha sido malo él también?—

Jasper tragó de forma audible, pero Emmett comenzaba a sonreír. —He _sido_ bastante malo, ahora que lo mencionas.— Señaló severamente hacia Bella. —De ninguna forma cerca de lo mala que has sido tú, sin embargo, marchándote antes de que la clase hubiera terminado. Pienso que definitivamente deberías ser castigada.—

Bella sonrió abiertamente antes de agitar sus cejas hacia Jasper. —_Es_ su deber como mi maestro.— Caminó hacia el gran escritorio de caoba de Edward, deslizando sus manos sobre la madera lisa, mostrando sus pequeñas bragas blancas a los hombres detrás de ella.

Oyó sus gemidos sentidos y soltó una risita, mirándolos sobre su hombro. Emmett le dio un codazo a Jasper y todos ellos se acercaron, sus hambrientas miradas enfocadas en su culo.

—Baja esas bragas, jovencita, y permanece inclinada sobre ese escritorio.— Bella tembló, haciendo lo que Jasper dijo.

—Ese culo se verá mucho mejor en rosa.— Esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de que la mano de Jasper bajara con fuerza sobre su nalga izquierda. Un poco _demasiado_ fuerte.

—¡Ay! ¡Oye!—

Él agarró sus hombros y la giró. —Te lo merecías, Bella. Hemos estado enfermos de preocupación por ti y ahora ¿quieres jugar más juegos? Cuando te marchaste esa noche pensé que después de lo que… pensé que no querrías verme más.—

Oh, era una perra egoísta. No había pensado en Jasper. Él se había abierto a Emmett, y a ellos. Había salido de su elemento junto con ella, sólo que él no se había escapado. Y ella lo había hecho. Arrojó sus brazos alrededor de él. —Lo siento. Realmente lo hago. Yo solo tenía miedo.—

Rafael frotó su trasero gentilmente. —¿Has dejado de tener miedo?—

Ella sonrió hacia él, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. —Absolutamente. No me voy a ninguna parte.—

Jasper la estrechó con fuerza, exhalando un suspiro aliviado contra su mejilla. —No lo hagas otra vez.— Él la besó, y ella se apretó contra él con un gemido aliviado.

Amaba los besos tiernos de Jasper. La hacían sentir querida.

Especial.

—Ella está en esto para el largo plazo. Y yo también. ¿Qué dicen, muchachos? ¿Están adentro?—

—¿Dices lo que pienso que estás diciendo, Ed?— Jasper se había inmovilizado a su lado, y Bella contuvo el aliento. ¿Qué dirían ellos? —Lo estoy. A Bella y a mí nos gustaría que ustedes dos se mudaran aquí. Con nosotros.—

—¿Nosotros?— Emmett los estudió a ambos, sus ojos oscuros brillando. —¿Por cuánto tiempo?—

Bella empezó a hablar. —Para siempre. Quiero decir, no encadenados o algo por el estilo. Desde luego siempre podríamos conseguir una de aquellas cosas de hierro…pero eso no viene al caso.—

Edward rió entre dientes. —Lo que Bella trata de decir es —

—Te amo—

—¿A mí?— Jasper comenzó a sonreír.

—No. _Sí_. A todos ustedes. Los amo a los tres, y quiero que estemos juntos. Si ustedes quieren.— El corazón de Bella corría. Lo sabía todo sobre ellos. Pero había una parte de ella que todavía no estaba segura de como contestarían.  
Cuando el silencio se dilató en el gran estudio, Bella sintió su corazón caer hasta su estómago. —No tienen que hacerlo. Quiero decir, eso no cambiará lo que siento por cualquiera de ustedes, y yo no les culparía en absoluto si pensaran que sería demasiado extrañ—

Emmett cubrió su boca con los dedos. —Danos un minuto para tomar el aliento, preciosa. No puedes ofrecerle a un hombre todo que él siempre ha querido sin dejarle tener un segundo para ajustarse.—

Bella dio un salto, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Les daría tantos segundos como necesitaran. Pero ahora que sabía lo que quería, se encontró con que estaba impaciente por llegar a ello.

Jasper miró a Emmett, luego a Edward, girando a Bella para que afrontara el escritorio una vez más, su mano firmemente sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Ella aceptó su señal y se inclinó con un suspiro sin aliento de excitación.  
—¿De qué piensas que te ríes? Inclínate al lado de Bella.—

Bella giró a tiempo para ver los ojos de Emmett ampliarse. —¿Hablas en serio?—  
Jasper miró severamente hacia abajo, cada pulgada el profesor.

—Completamente—

Con esas palabras Bella sabia que esto recién comenzaba.

* * *

Acá estoy yo otra ves!

Espero que les haya gustado este capi y por cierto… **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Espero que la pasen súper bien en este día tan especial!..espero que haya para todas un Cullen debajo de su árbol como yo espero el mio! Ajajá XD

…si les gusto presiona el botón de abajo…..


	17. our happy ever after

_**Los personajes son obra de **__**Stephanie Meyer y la historia de R. G. Alexander yo solamente juego con ellos.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a mi besta paolitha! No se que seria de mi sin tu apoyo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO **UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y dia de reyes **AL IGUAL QUE YO!

**Como todo en la vida, este fic también tiene su final, y hoy es el día.**

**Aprovecho para darles las gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron día a día, a lo largo de este fic, que me han apoyado y animado con sus comentarios. **

**Millones de gracias.**

**_pd: se que la mayoria, por no decir todas, me kieren matar! pero antes tengo que decirles que hace unos dias mi pc murio junto con los capis de este fic. pero no se preocupen que yo como sabia que me ivan a matar si no subia capi,la traje de la tierra de los muertos para que no se keden con la duda del final de este fic!_**

**_asi que aca esta! espero que les guste leerlo asi como a mi me gusto escribirlo!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Jasper miró a Emmett, luego a Edward, girando a Bella para que afrontara el escritorio una vez más, su mano firmemente sobre la parte baja de su espalda. Ella aceptó su señal y se inclinó con un suspiro sin aliento de excitación.  
—¿De qué piensas que te ríes? Inclínate al lado de Bella. —_

_Bella giró a tiempo para ver los ojos de Emmett ampliarse. — ¿Hablas en serio?—  
Jasper miró severamente hacia abajo, cada pulgada el profesor. _

—_Completamente—_

_Con esas palabras Bella sabia que esto recién comenzaba._

—Mejor haz lo que dice, Emmy. No querrías la detención. — Bella meneó su trasero en la dirección de Emmett, en broma, consiguiendo una pequeña palmada de Jasper. Más suave esta vez, aprobando.

—Maldición Bells, no se que me pone mas duro, si tu hablándome así o tu trasero—medio gimió Emmett.

La mirada de Emmett atrapó la suya mientras se unía a ella sobre el escritorio.

Él se veía feliz. Y sin lugar a dudas excitado. Aunque estaba claro que no quería que Jasper lo supiera. —Se agradable, Profesor. O te arrepentirás más tarde esta noche.—

Ella miró como las manos de Jasper llegaron al frente de los jeans de Emmett, desabrochándolos con movimientos rápidos y seguros. —Piensas eso, ¿verdad?— Bajó los jeans, revelando la erección ya impresionante de Emmett. Jasper lo acarició rápidamente antes de dar un paso hacia atrás para ver su trabajo. —Lo averiguaremos.—

Bella presionó sus pechos, más fuerte contra la mesa, su cuerpo moviéndose agitadamente. Hacer el amor con Edward más temprano sólo la había puesto más sensible, más excitada. En su mente, las imágenes del último desafío se repetían una y otra vez. Todos ellos juntos. Quería eso otra vez. Jasper apretó las mejillas de su culo, deslizando sus manos entre sus muslos para extender sus piernas. —Yo debería haberla expulsado de mi clase al principio del semestre, Señorita Swan. Sabía que iban a causarme problemas. Ustedes dos. —

Bella supo en el instante que él rió en silencio que había notado el lubricante y su nuevo tapón anal, un regalo de Edward, colocados al lado de su cabeza sobre el escritorio. —Al menos tienes todos tus útiles escolares.—

Emmett resopló, y la palma de Jasper bajó sobre su culo con un golpe un _poco demasiado_ ruidoso. — ¡Mierda! Lo siento. —

— ¿Lo siento, qué?— La apertura de la tapa de la pequeña botella de lubricante sonó alta en el gran estudio. Jasper vertió un poco sobre sus dedos, y Bella miró como Emmett enrojecía.

—Lo siento… Profesor.—

—Bien. Sube sobre el escritorio, Bella. Quédate sobre tus rodillas, así está bien.— Ella hizo lo que se le indicó, su cuerpo temblando. Miró sobre su hombro con fascinación. Jasper con el control era una vista excitante para contemplar.

Él la colocó con sus piernas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Emmett. Luego levantó el tapón y lo empapó con el lubricante. —Emm, mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas. No la toques con ninguna parte de ti. No hasta que lo diga. ¿Entendido?—

—_Dios_. Sí, Profesor. —

Ella pudo sentir su aliento sobre su clítoris cuando él habló. Tentadoramente cerca. Una parte de ella quería moverse, solo lo suficiente para sentir esa lengua mágica contra su sexo, contra su culo. Estaba tan mojada que sus muslos estaban húmedos, y sabía que Emmett podía verlo.

Sabía que él no podía arrancar su mirada.

—Debería castigarte, pero has sido _tan_ obediente. — Jasper hizo espirales con la punta del tapón anal contra su ano, humedeciéndolo con el líquido grueso que cubría el juguete. —Yo estaría dispuesto a reconsiderar, para darte esa A por la que mueres. Pero primero tendrás que hacer algo por mí. —

—Lo que sea, Profesor. —

Emmett golpeó su frente de manera elocuente contra el escritorio, apretando sus puños mientras trataba de permanecer quieto. Jasper usaba su otra mano para desabrochar sus propios pantalones, su erección obstaculizando su progreso. — ¿Puedo ayudarle con eso?—

—No sea descarada, Señorita Swan. — Añadió presión al tapón, y ella tembló. —No, lo que quiero que hagas es mostrarme como tomas esto. Quiero follarte con este tapón grueso, mientras el culo apretado de _nuestro_ querido Emmy es follado por mi polla. —

Sí. —Sí, Profesor.—

Los ojos oscuros de Emmett estaban febrilmente brillantes. —¿Estás seguro sobre eso, Profe? Porque cuando te tenía sobre tus rodillas en la ducha esta mañana, llenándote con la totalidad de _mi_ polla, dijiste que no estabas seguro de poder ser el que estuviera haciendo la follada.— Su voz se hizo baja, burlándose. —O de que eso se sintiera tan bueno como lo que hice para ti.—

Bella pensó que podría correrse antes de que alguien la hubiera tocado. El intercambio entre ellos dos la inflamó. Necesitaba más. Tomó una respiración, empujándose hacia atrás hacia el tapón. Su gemido roto consiguió la atención de todo el mundo. Edward, quien hasta ahora había estado inusualmente silencioso, vino hacia el otro lado del escritorio, acariciando su cabello. — ¿Impaciente, cariño?—

—Dulce paraíso, esa es una vista hermosa. — Jasper empujó el tapón un poco más hacia dentro, la sensación fue tan poderosa que ella gritó. —No más juegos, Bella. Sólo placer, _puro placer_. —

Edward besó su nariz, girando su barbilla hacia atrás hacia Jasper y Emmett. Él sabía que ella moría por verlo otra vez. Moría por verlos tomarse el uno al otro. Jasper mordió su labio a medida que presionaba su gruesa polla en el culo de Emmett.

—Jasper yo…Oh, cariño, me estás llenando.— La mano de Emmett se extendió para acariciar la pantorrilla de Bella, como si no pudiera evitarlo, mientras Jasper lo estiraba pulgada a pulgada de manera devastadora. —Mierda sí. Joder, Jasper…—

Jasper sonrió rígidamente. —Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, _Emmy_. Joderte. — Él giró el tapón muy ligeramente, empujándolo el resto del camino hacia adentro mientras Emmett maldecía por lo bajo. Bella gimió. —Estoy follándolos a los dos.—

Bella levantó una mano de la mesa, deslizándola entre sus muslos. Necesitaba correrse. Edward chasqueó la lengua en su oído antes de decir sobre su hombro. —Emmett, creo que nuestra mujer está necesitada.—

Emmett, sus mejillas oscurecidas por la excitación, capturó su mirada antes de asentir hacia Edward con una sonrisa. —El placer es mío.— Levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y presionó su boca abierta sobre su sexo empapado.

—Oh, sí.— Sus ojos se cerraron, su cabeza girando atrás a ciegas hacia Edward mientras Emmett empujaba su lengua profundamente dentro de su coño. Y todavía no era suficiente. —Edward, por favor.—

—Lo que quieras, Bells, cariño. Lo que necesites. — Y él sabía. Sintió su suave polla deslizarse sobre su mejilla, su punta ya húmeda por la excitación. Su boca se abrió, y su lengua arremetió para probarlo con gula.

—Amor, sí. _Dios_, eso está bien.— Ella espiró, llenando su boca con su polla. Allí estaba. Aquella sensación de ser tomada. Llenada dentro y por fuera. No había un nervio o célula en su cuerpo que no estuviera electrificado. _Demasiado_ abrumador.

Emmett gritó su placer contra su sexo, haciendo eco del gemido atormentado de Jasper. Ella sintió el principio de su explosión en la base de su espina, el poder de esta haciendo enroscarse los dedos de sus pies. Gritó contra el eje de Edward.

—Cariño, me corro. No puedo contenerme…— Él agarró su cabeza, sus caderas sacudiéndose mientras se corría en su boca. Bella tragó, adorando su sabor. De él. _Edward_.

Ella bajó hacia el escritorio, su cuerpo entero temblando con los efectos secundarios de su orgasmo. Si hubiera sabido lo que se había estado perdiendo todos esos años, los habría encadenado a todos ellos a su cama años atrás.

Sus mejores amigos. Sus amantes. Sus párpados se levantaron a tiempo para ver a Jasper darle a Emmett un lento y tierno beso, y sonrió.

—No te nos estás quedando dormida, ¿verdad Bella?— Edward acarició su cara, su sonrisa gentil. Cariñosa.

—No podemos permitir eso. Yo realmente esperaba con impaciencia esa zurra. El gatillo rápido, aquí presente, no pudo esperar.— Emmett guiñó hacia ella, levantando una ceja desafiante en la dirección de Jasper. —No eres muy firme para mantener la disciplina.— Bella sonrió —Tu solo lo estás pidiendo, ¿verdad, Emm?—

Él extendió sus manos. —¿Pidiendo? Rogando. Haré lo que sea para ver a dulce trasero, aquí presente, darte unas nalgadas que nunca olvidarás.—

Ella frotó su nalga izquierda e hizo una mueca. —No es probable que olvide la última.—

La sonrisa de Emmett se hizo malvada. —Quiero decir del tipo que _te hará_ correrte.—

Bella sacudió sus coletas, sentándose con una sonrisita feliz. —Tú no puedes hacer a alguien correrse dándole nalgadas. — Los hombres compartieron una mirada conocedora. — ¿Puedes?—

Edward la levantó en sus brazos, cargándola fácilmente. —Parece que todavía tienes mucho que aprender, Bells. Es una cosa buena que estaremos todos aquí para enseñarte.—

Él comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo que conducía al dormitorio.

Jasper y Emmett los siguieron de cerca. —Pienso que necesitaremos una cama más grande.—

Bella se rió, y Edward le dio un guiño que le dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Ella tenía de vuelta a su familia. Y tenía amor. Poco convencional, pero como la Tía Sue siempre decía, _**entre más, mejor**_.

**FIN….**

**

* * *

**

**Millones de gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic a los que me tienes en sus favoritos alertas en especial a las que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para dejarme un review pero SOBRE TODO GRACIAS A MI BESTA PAOLITHA POR ESTAR SIEMPRE AHÍ PARA MI. GRACIAS SIN VOS NO HUBIERA SIDO NADA ESTE FIC!**


	18. nota IMPORTANTE

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias


End file.
